A Face from the Past
by The Viking Trubie
Summary: Adopted from Tori X. Sequel to A Journey Through Time. When she walked into the bar, he knew she was special. When their eyes locked, he felt a connection. But her natural beauty was not what caught his eye: it was the ring on her finger, an old heirloom he thought he'd lost long ago.
1. Chapter 1

**You all know I don't own this story, or the characters. Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 1**

**_Adele POV_**

It had been five days since Sookie fainted at Merlotte's. It had also been five days since The Great Reveal; every news station, radio stations across the world had been going on for the last two weeks building up all this hype about vampires.

Sam, Lafayette, Andy and the girls decided to host a Revelation party. Word must have spread out from folks who lived around Bon Temps, because they all came flooding into Merlotte's that night. With triple the amount Merlotte's is used to catering for, the bar was chock-a-block. Sam had even hired a huge flat screen TV for the evening to watch the Big Revelation live that turned out to be about Vampire's making their presence known to the world.

How exciting! To think of all the knowledge the older vampires carry around with them. I sure hoped one dropped by Bon Temps, much to Fintan's distaste and unimpressed attitude when I told him I hoped to meet one.

I understood his hostility towards the vampires as he told me fairies are basically a vampire's dream date... But still, we could learn and gain so much from the Vampire community. It would also be interesting to meet one. I almost felt sorry for the one I met, if I ever met one, because he or she was sure going to be bombarded with a bucket-full of questions from me. Oh, how much fun would it be if I could coax one into going to a meeting of the Descendants of the Glorious Dead! That would be the icing on the cake for me.

I knew of course that if Fairies could exist then there were other mythical creatures out there too. So hearing about Vampires being real was of no great surprise to me. I'd kept in contact with Fintan even after my husband and our children died. I'm grateful I did because he'd been a real big help with Sookie's telepathy. If he hadn't been here, I fear Sookie would not be as comfortable in her skin as she is now.

As if he'd heard me thinking about him, I glanced up as I heard the door to Sookie's bedroom down the hall open and Fintan came out in all his glory. I have no love interest left for the man, but plenty of respect and loyalty for he gave me two beautiful children and grandchildren, whereas my husband Earl could not. So for that reason alone I held Fintan close to my heart.

_**Sookie POV**_

When my eyes opened it felt like I'd been in a deep sleep. Hell, I may as well have been. The last thing I vaguely remembered was serving the banes of my existence, the Rat couple, before passing out. I think I spilled Mac's beer over him. I'm not a hundred percent sure on that fact. When my vision stopped blurring, I tried to sit up but felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome back to the land of the living granddaughter." I heard the comforting, warm voice of my grandfather Fintan. I closed my eyes and opened them again, my vision becoming much clearer.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice a sharp, raspy whisper. It hurt like nobody's business. My mouth tasted horrible, feeling dry and sore.

"Well..." My grandfather trailed off. "Let me go get your grandmother first, I'm sure she'll want to be filled in. How are you feeling before I go?" he asked me, giving me the once over.

I felt fine, but I felt as if something was missing. My hands went to my stomach immediately, though I couldn't figure out why. I wasn't feeling sick. I looked under the covers and noticed my stomach was flat. I frowned. Something was missing, but what? I looked back up at my grandfather confused. He smiled a kind understanding smile, that I felt hid some kind of secret.

"Well I'm fine," I started, "but I feel like I'm missing something and slept for thousands of years, instead of… Wait! How long have I been here? I don't remember getting here. All I remember is possibly spilling a drink on Mac Rattray and then blacking out." I felt utterly confused.

"Let me go get your grandmother first, and then I'll answer all I can." He repeated cryptically, as always. I went to open my mouth to say something but he was out of the door before I even had a chance to speak a single word.

"Stupid fairies." I mumbled under my breath. Shortly after that, I saw my grandmother's face appear with a relieved expression. Fintan followed her inside my room.

"Is somebody going to tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"How are you feeling, dear?" My grandmother asked. I looked up into those wise eyes I knew so well.

"I will be fine, but if someone doesn't tell me what's going on, or why...it feels as if you're..." she looked at her grandfather, "hiding something from me, then I won't be fine because…" I paused looking at Gran. "Why are you repeating the last song you heard at church over and over again in your head?" I asked her curiously. I was annoyed because Gran's trick seemed to be working. By keeping me out of her head and only showing me what she wants me to see… which was that song from the hymn book at church.

"I will tell you all I can if you promise not to interrupt. Both of you." Fintan said giving us a look that said he meant business. "From what I can gather, Sookie, you fainted at work due to the amount of people in Merlotte's five nights ago. It was the busiest anyone had ever seen the bar and the shields you keep up in your mind seemed to have crashed due to the amount of pressure your mind was receiving. Your head could no longer take the strain of keeping everyone else out."

"But..." I started to say and was interrupted by Fintan.

"Remember, no interrupting Sookie." he reminded me, but Gran was at the other side of my bed in an instant.

"What's this?" She asked, picking up my left hand. I'd been running my hand through my hair, frustrated, but Gran caught it making me jump.

"What's what?" Both I and Fintan said at the same time.

_**Fintan's POV**_

After being checked over by my choice of doctor, the supernatural Dr. Ludwig, Sookie was pretty much left on her own. She was left to sleep and recover from her _mind crashing_ experience with all the thoughts that were pressing in on her. Dr. Ludwig told us she basically needed bed rest and we were told only to check up on her two or three times a day to make sure her temperature and breathing was normal.

Everything had been fine. I, of course, knew some of what had gone on a thousand years ago, but I was not to inform any of this to Sookie or Adele. To say I was unhappy with my father would be an understatement. Sookie is my granddaughter and my responsibility. He should have come to me and gotten my permission before he sent her a thousand years back in the past. I'm just grateful I can block Sookie out of my head.

I too knew of the pregnancy and who she was with. I was aware of the prophecy too, but didn't really believe it. I guess it all worked out and the power behind it, with the people involved in the magic and all the time-turning. I'd like to think and hope that no damage was done to the future we were in now.

I could sense some of the magic enveloping Sookie. Part of that was my own magic. The other part was the magic of others that had come secretly to the house to check on Sookie. This happened when Adele was sleeping because I knew if she met the people they'd be cornered into answering a ton of questions. Dr. Ludwig got a handful herself until she put her foot down and told Adele to shut up and then popped away. The look on Adele's face was priceless. I guess no one had told her to shut up before.

When my explanation was interrupted for the second time, this time by Adele, I was surprised when she spoke the next words.

"What's this?" For an old woman she moved at a surprising speed to Sookie's side.

"What's what?" Sookie and I asked simultaneously.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I walked over to see what Adele was examining and leaned over her shoulder. My eyes felt like they are about to depart from my skull. Any powerful supernatural is hard to shock and surprise and I haven't been this surprised for a long, long time. It couldn't be... surely not. I must be seeing things, certainly.

"Sookie?" I asked her in awe and shock.

"What? What is it? I don't remember buying it." the poor girl said confused, staring at the ring on the ring finger of her left hand in confusion, probably trying to figure out when she brought it or who gave it to her.

"I am not a hundred percent sure but you should keep very good care of that ring Sookie. It clearly means something. You do not have to wear it if you do not want to. You must keep it very safe and only wear it if you feel it's the right thing to do at the time. But think carefully before you do because this is a stunning piece of jewelry." I said, recognizing it for what it was.

"Who is he Sookie?" Adele asked her, her tone showing a little hurt.

"I don't know! You know I don't date, Gran." Sookie said, looking up at Adele with equal hurt in her eyes and voice.

"Listen ladies, before we have a falling out here: Adele I think you should give Sookie some space. I need to visit my father and then we'll all get together and talk about this. Maybe Niall can shed some light on this. But this ring, Sookie, all I can say is, from what I can sense, like it has been around for a thousand years and is priceless jewelry." I said, trying to calm the women.

"You're not going to answer my questions if I ask you how I got it, are you?" Sookie asked me. I looked at her sadly, meeting her gaze.

"I'm sorry, granddaughter. I am only allowed to give you certain information. Part of this is you have to take good care of this ring and wear it wisely." With that I popped away leaving the two women I hold close to my heart in a state of confusion filled with unanswered questions. I would have to return quickly.

_**Sookie's POV**_

It had been a couple of weeks since I'd woken up from my fainting experience at Merlotte's. I love my grandfather and great-grandfather dearly but whenever I tried asking them questions about why I was feeling like something was missing or ask them about the beautiful ring that I had become unexpectedly attached to, the two became very cryptic or avoided answering my questions. What irritated me was that they kept blocking me out of their heads, so I couldn't just have a peek into their brains, and when I tried they always shot me a scolding look. I soon figured out that they could sense whenever I tried to have a peek into their minds to gain more of the answers I wasn't getting, but knew they have. It was frustrating.

Today would be my first day back at Merlotte's and I only hoped that the Rattrays wouldn't cause any problems. Fat chance of that happening. They always found something to complain about.

As I was getting ready for work I stood in front of the long mirror and looked back at my reflection. I knew I looked like the same old Sookie, but I felt like something was missing when I woke up that morning. I'd been feeling that way since waking up after my five-day sleep. My hands went to my stomach as I turned from side to side trying to figure it out and again glanced at the pretty ring on my bedside table.

The annoying thing was I couldn't pinpoint what was missing and what connection the ring had to me, no matter how many theories I came up with. Nothing made any sense to me. How could I have possibly gained a piece of jewelry from a thousand years in the past? One thing I knew for certain: before I fainted I'd never owned anything half as pretty that ring that could match this gorgeous piece of jewelry.

I sighed frustrated and picked up my Merlotte's t-shirt and then put my black shorts on, slipping into my white socks and black Nike's. I wasn't sure if I looked good in the outfit Sam had picked out for us barmaids. I had started feeling self-conscious of my figure, whereas before I fainted I wouldn't have cared what I looked like because I knew I looked good.

I'm a blonde, with blue eyes, twenty five with a waspish waistline and my breasts aren't large, but they aren't small either. For as long as I can remember I've never had a problem or felt as self conscious as I was feeling now about my figure. I gazed into the mirror for a few minutes longer, my eyes raking over my reflection in deep concentration, trying to find the source of my sudden change in feelings, but found nothing to complain about, except perhaps that my tan had faded slightly. But I'd started to gain more color on my skin lately, taking every opportunity to spend time out in the sun.

My grandfather had at one point, explained the reason why I loved the sun so much. It was because I am part of the sky fairies. I'm blood of their blood, and the spark is strong in me. Jason apparently doesn't have the spark which is why the fairies weren't very interested in him. Besides, Jason has never been what you'd call a _golden child_. He strayed down the wrong path and ignored everyone's advice, so the fairies gave up on him. Jason does what Jason wants regardless of who's telling him what to do, which is why Catfish, Jason's boss on the road crew, promoted him to supervisor a couple of years back. He knew Jason would do well being in charge organizing and taking more of an active role in whatever the road crew guys do.

I tied my hair back and glanced at the ring. I felt like wearing it but didn't want to ruin it at work. So I pushed the ring to the back of my thoughts and made my way out of my room and away from the mysterious ring. I was trying to get myself into work mode.

"Gran, I'm heading out to Merlotte's." I called out into the kitchen.

"Okay! Have fun at work Sookie. If you feel it becomes too much, remember Fintan and Niall said to come home." Gran said from the kitchen.

I had to suppress rolling my eyes. That was not going to happen, even if I did feel like it was becoming too much. I'd been doing waitress and barmaid work for a long time now. I'd never had a problem with the shifts I did. I was not going to start backing down now just because I fainted due to my telepathy.

"Okay, Gran, I will." I said, just to appease Gran. "I'll be back late, so please don't worry about waiting up for me." I knew Gran would wait up for me anyway regardless of what I said. But I kind of liked it. It made me feel safe to know I wasn't returning to a silent house, but to Gran who would have a cup of coffee or tea waiting for me on the table.

My shift at Merlotte's flew by. People asked me how I was feeling, and it started to irritate me. The only time people seemed interested in other people was when something bad had happened, or some gossip about who was dating who, or if someone died. That person would suddenly become more popular than before when they were alive. It made me feel sick. There was some speculation due to my fainting. That still seemed to be a hot topic and I tried my best to shut them out of my head.

Much to my surprise and luck, the scummy Rattray couple didn't turn up to Merlotte's that night. We did have a new customer. I didn't realize straight away that we had a new customer but instead sensed someone was there. I knew he was there but couldn't hear him. Normally, I know when people walk through the doors due to my telepathy but I simply hadn't realized he was there until I saw him with my eyes sitting in my area.

He had dark brown hair, messy in a tidy way, and old-fashioned looking sideburns, the type you would imagine on a character from a Jane Austen novel...or from the 70s.

As if he'd sensed me like my grandfather did when I was trying to dig for information inside his head, the new customer turned to follow my approach. And my oh my! I thought I'd just died and gone to heaven when I got a better look at him.

"What can I get for you sir?" I put on my sweetest, Southern Belle charm and put up my emergency smile. I was nervous.

"Do you sell any of that synthetic blood?" he asked with a faint southern accent.

_Uh-oh._

Both my grandfathers had asked if I remembered much of that night when I'd fainted. When I told them no, other than having a vague memory of spilling Mac's beer on him, they then reminded me about the Great Revelation and vampires. As the new customer asked for his True Blood, I realized that Bon Temps had just gotten its first vampire. Gran would be extremely pleased.

"Unless, you can offer me something..." he paused, "_fresher._" he said eyeing me up and down in a way that made me feel uncomfortable.

I have to say I was surprised when I saw my great-grandfather and grandfather walk into Merlotte's, in all their glory, looking very, very angry indeed. I knew in that instant that you do not want to mess with Prince Niall or Fintan..._surly. _

"COMPTON!" Niall's voice cracked with fury in the now silent, frozen bar. Power rolled off of him in waves, his voice cold as ice.

**So there you have it, the first chapter! Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own characters of SVM or this story. Review. **

**Chapter 2**

_**Sookie's POV**_

Sookie looked up surprised to see both of her grandfathers looking angry standing at the doors of Merlotte's. The bar had gone dead silent after hearing the sound of her great-grandfather's ice cold furious voice. Even she could feel the waves of power rolling off him, and she could tell from the minds of those around her that they knew there was something off about the newcomers. They were wary of the two new arrivals.

"Niall, Fintan?" Sookie suddenly asked, finding her voice after they both somehow entered her head, screaming at her not to call them _grandfathers_ with their youthful looks. She understood completely. The humans were just getting used to the idea of vamps walking among them. If she called Niall and Fintan "Great-grandfather" and "Grandfather" the locals of Merlotte's would think she was crazy...well more so than usual. Plus they didn't look much older than her.

Neither of them responded. Both Fintan and Niall were glaring daggers at the vampire that Sookie knew had, basically, just asked for her on tap instead of that synthetic blood stuff. She briefly wondered how long they'd been lurking around outside, or if it had just been a lucky coincidence type of thing for them to walk in at the same time the vampire had asked for her blood.

Suddenly everyone's minds froze and all went silent in her head, apart from her own mind and the sound of Sam's strange one... his was a tricky one to explain and she wasn't about to start, because she had a feeling things were about to get a hell of a lot more complicated.

She heard Fintan's voice in her head.

_That foolish vamp just asked for your blood. Move away from him now Sookie. He knows who you are and knows of your blood linage. _

Her grandfather ordered her_. _Her eyes widened and she half glared at her grandfather for the invasion of her mind and moved discretely away from the vampire who was looking around at the frozen patrons of Merlotte's.

"What have you two done to my customers?" Sam's voice made her jump. She'd thought everyone was frozen. She'd gotten so lost in the silence of her own mind and hearing only her own thoughts that she hadn't thought about Sam.

"That's what I'd like to know Prince... and why can't I smell you?" The vampire said randomly.

"Smell them?" Sookie asked looking back at the vampire over her shoulder mid-stride, only to be grabbed by her grandfather Fintan and pushed behind him. He spoke in her head again.

_Don't look into Compton's eyes Sookie. He'll try and glamour you!_

_Glamour me? _She looked confused.

_Another time, Sookie. Things are going to get ugly._

_No kidding_.

"That's none of your concern Shifter, and none of yours either _vampire_." Niall spat, his voice still as cold as ice.

"Shifter?" Sookie asked feeling confused yet again.

"Have you checked in with your Sheriff, vampire?" Fintan sneered, leaning a little forward but with his arm still wrapped around her.

"Sheriff? Shifter?" Sookie asked. "What the hell?" But she just got ignored again by the males around her.

"Witch! Are you going to join us to or hide behind that counter blocking the kitchens and the bar?" Niall said, sounding annoyed under the layer of icy fury his voice still held. Even Sookie shivered, even though his anger wasn't directed at her.

"Witch?" both Sookie and Sam asked.

Compton rose to his full height at the mention of Witch, looking a little uneasy. Sookie was very shocked when Lafayette stepped out glaring at her grandfathers.

"You freaking pointy-eared fuckers are an invasion of privacy and a pain in the ass." Lafayette said, coming out into the open. He was dressed in his usual jeans and long t-shirt, sporting sandals on his feet.

"And you're a disgrace to the name of mankind." Fintan bit out.

"And you're a fucker who's got his head high up his father's ass," Laf bit back.

"Will someone tell me what the heck is going on?" Sookie demanded stepping out from behind her grandfather.

"I could ask you the same thing Sook. How do you know these fuckers?" he nodded his head in Fintan and Niall's direction. "Girl… didn't think a good girl like you was involved in this supe shit."

"As much as I'm enjoying the show, ladies and gentlemen, the reason we are here was to get a drink and to wait for Sookie's shift to end. But the vampire opened his mouth and said what he said regarding taking a drink from my great-granddaughter, rather than asking for the stuff he's supposed to have. So much for mainstreaming, Compton. You never did answer my question regarding your Sheriff," Niall said, looking at the vampire intently.

"You never did answer my question either, fairy," Compton sneered. Sookie thought it looked rather unattractive on his face with the long side burns and thick brown hair.

"Fairy?" Both Sam and Lafayette looked at her with wide eyes. The vampire smirked and Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Fools." Niall snapped, glaring daggers at Sookie's boss and friend. He then turned on his heel sharply and smashed his staff down on the wooden floor, knocking Compton off his feet. He landed on his butt with a thud.

"Compton," Sookie's great-grandfather was looming over the vamp now, looking all regal and powerful and every bit the Prince of Fairy that he is. "You will stay away from my great-granddaughter. you will leave this area before sunrise. You will report back to that thorn in my side of a Queen, and tell her that her pathetic plan has been stopped before it even began due to your stupidity, choice of words and our timely arrival. If you do not leave by sunrise today, I will personally go to your Sheriff and tell him of your arrival in my family's area. First, you didn't check-in with him to let him know you had arrived; second, you asked to drink from royal blood. I personally know your Sheriff, Compton, and you've caused a lot of problems. I know he'll be very unhappy with you. You are already treading on thin ice regarding other issues. I suggest you pack your bags before I change my mind about saving your pathetic dead self and get the hell out of my sight and stay away from my great-granddaughter. Her blood will never touch your fangs for as long as I live."

Sookie felt shocked and surprised; so much to take in! In one night! She knew about vampires, of course, and fairies… but Sheriffs? Witches? And shifters? What next? Goblins? Demons? Elves? Zombies? Pixies?

This was all too much to take in at once and when the vampire didn't respond to her great-grandfather's warning, she looked on as he moved his staff to the vampire's male parts and pressed in a little.

"Watch it, fairy," Bill said coldly, his voice echoing inside the silent bar.

"Answer me then, Compton." her great-grandfather said just as coldly. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear." Compton answered finally.

"Glad we came to an understanding. Now get out of my sight and if you aren't gone by dawn, mark my words Compton, I will come down on you harder than a ton of bricks. Don't you dare to ever lay a single fang or finger or think of blood of my blood," Niall said, letting Compton get up off the floor. Compton nodded in understanding, moving at vampire speed, coming to a halt right in front of Sookie and making her jump back in surprise.

"What a shame." he seemed to sigh. "I guess my Queen will have to make do with what she's got. I guess she got the rotten apple out of the two. If you taste as good as you smell then she'll be very disappointed indeed."

Sookie gasped and before anyone could respond he was gone as quickly as he moved.

"Son of a bitch." Sam muttered next to Lafayette.

"You'll keep an eye on the area, shifter?" Fintan asked Sam. Sookie glared at them all with hands on her hips. She was confused and mad about not getting any answers.

"Shepherd of Judea, will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" She pointedly glared at Sam and Lafayette who both looked guilty. Then she glared at her grandfather who stood next to her, his hand resting on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Oh this is going to be good." Fintan said, mirth clear as day in his voice.

"Indeed." Niall said coming to stand next to her, probably waiting for the _show_ to begin. Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Well?" She said, glaring at all of them in turn.

"We could ask the same thing about you, Sook!" Lafayette said looking at her pointedly then his eyes shifted to Fintan and Niall standing beside her.

"I knew there was something different about you Sookie," Sam said, "but I just couldn't figure out what. I guess the cat's out the bag now."

"You both know I'm different, you both know of my telepathy. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful you both accept me and my telepathy, but it would have been nice to know that there are others out there who are different too, working around me and not just me being _crazy old Sookie_ all the time."

"You're not crazy, hooka. There's some out there who'd kill for your gift." Lafayette said in a knowing voice.

"Sam?" she turned to him.

"You know that collie I let run around my trailer and have free run of Bon Temps?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes. Her own eyes bugged out of their sockets and were in danger of departing from her skull.

"Seriously?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah..." he said, moving his hand to rub the back of his neck and smiling shyly at her.

"Well as much as we've enjoyed this little conversation, Sookie, we really have to go now. We came by because Compton came to your house asking Adele after you. The foolish woman she is, she got all excited and bombarded the vamp with questions. He had no problem accepting her hospitality and took it to his advantage when she asked him questions. He asked questions about you after seeing pictures in the sitting room. We've had words with Adele and she's not happy with us at the moment," Fintan said.

"Are you both going to tell me what he meant by rotten apples and me smelling sweet and not being able to smell you two?" she asked them. They shared a look that just about pissed her off.

"We'll tell you as much as we can. Shifter, she can take the rest of the evening off, yes?" Niall turned around and asked Sam. Sookie glared at him.

"Hey..." Sookie started but was cut off by Sam.

"Yeah, that's fine. Sook's got plenty of vacation time that she's never used. Though I'm not happy with ya'll both barging into my bar and using your magic tricks or whatever shit on my customers," Sam said.

"They'll be fine. I will undo it after we leave the bar," Niall replied calmly, his icy tone had faded.

"I sure as hell hope so." Sam retorted.

"Laf, you got some explainin' to do when I see ya'll and Tara tomorrow," Sookie said, as she let her grandfather lead her away from the bar.

"Not in front of Tara, hooka." Lafayette replied. Sookie shot him a surprised look before she was pulled through the doors and into the night's cool air.

**I forgot how awesome this story was. Thank goodness someone had the first ten chapters! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What up everyone? How's everyone's week going? I have good news for you all! First of all, I'd like to thank _RedheadedPisces_for giving me the first 10 chapters of AFFTP! Yes that's right, you heard me correctly. I have the first 10 chapters! Right now, I'm doing a fist pump and hopping with joy! Now I can get back to this as planned. You might want to read the first two chapters again, because I replaced them with the original copies.**

**Plus, I'm already almost done with Destiny (By the way, I'm going to rename _Destiny _to something else and call those series of stories _The Destiny Series _since these stories are all about the characters fulfilling their destinies). 2 more chapters to go! I've already started with the first chapter of the sequel.**

**You all know I don't own this story, or the characters. Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 3**

**Sookie's POV**

Lafayette came to Sookie's house early the next day. It was the new shift pattern and Sookie, Laf, and Tara had the day off.

Sookie's grandfathers did explain things to her the night before, as cryptic as always, but then again she thought they'd have a heart attack if they suddenly told her a bunch of stuff willingly. She got a call from Sam on his morning break telling her that the folks that had been in Merlotte's last night where fine after her great-grandfather used his magic on them. Nobody was hurt. They'd been a little disoriented and confused but otherwise perfectly fine.

Lafayette came around an hour before Tara was due to arrive. He and Sookie sat in her room, her childhood bedroom, on her bed cross legged. It brought back memories of their youth when they would sit the same way, giggling and gossiping freely, being carefree.

Now this was a more serious topic. Sookie felt a little betrayed by Laf as he'd known about her disability, yet he'd never shared his secret when she did hers about her telepathy. It felt a little unfair and she was hurt by it. But he had his reasons, like everyone else that keeps secrets. Sookie didn't like it because it felt wrong to lie and she preferred to be as open and honest as she could.

"So who's gonna start?" Sookie asked, breaking the silence but not lowering her gaze from his.

"You." he paused, trying to hold in a laugh. "A Fairy Princess?" Laf whispered, amused. His eyes raking over her as if trying to figure her out or noticing her for the first time. It felt weird because they'd known each other almost their whole lives.

"I guess." she said, shrugging it off. His eyes bugged out and he looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Sook! Have you any idea what this means in the supernatural world? Do you have any idea about how powerful those goddamn annoying, interfering, privacy-invading fairies are?" Sookie raised an eye brow.

"They're just my great-grandfather and grandfather to me. I know they are somewhat powerful, though not to what extent. I guess I don't know as much as I thought I did about them. All I know is that Niall is a Prince and Fintan is his son, my grandfather... So, yeah, I guess that does kinda make me a princess in a way..." Sookie said, mulling it over in her head.

"Wow! Fuck me. Should we call you Princess Sookie now or something?" Laf asked with amusement. Sookie's eyes snapped up to meet Laf's amused ones. She didn't know why _Princess Sookie_ set something off inside her.

She had a brief flashback of something, but it was gone as quickly as it came and too quick for her to pick out the image that had flashed through her mind at lightning speed.

"Say it again." she ordered Lafayette who looked taken aback at her request. Hell! She didn't blame him! He probably thought her crazy.

"Say what?" he asked a little confused.

"What you just said at the end." She explained. "I just had a random image flash in my head as you said it. I want to see if I can see it again, or get a clearer picture. Plus, I felt something when you called me Princess Sookie, but it's hard to explain..." She glanced at the ring on her bedside table.

"Should we call you Princess Sookie?" Lafayette repeated carefully, watching her closely. She growled in frustration when nothing happened. It really infuriated her. She knew she saw something out of the ordinary last time, when he first said it, but why not the second time?

"Sook, girl, you need to chill the fuck out honey. You've been acting weird since you passed out during the night of the Revelation bullshit. Come with me to this club I wanna go tonight, in Shreveport. I'm dragging my reluctant cuz Tara along. Why don't you come with us and let that pretty mane of hair down and shake that ass like we used to?" Sookie glared at him.

"There's no way I'm letting you and Tara persuade me into going to some sleazy nightclub in Shreveport Lafayette Reynolds!" Sookie scolded him.

"Plucked it right outta my brain. Why don't you, girl...?" he asked. She thought she'd offended him for a second but then just as she was about to respond he replied, "What I'd give to hear what those around me are thinking." he sighed dreamily and continued. "All that gossip you hold in that pretty head of yours," he was looking at her in a kind of way that made her feel uncomfortable. It was almost like he wanted to drill into her head and steal her brain. Hell! His mind was already running along those sorts of lines.

"Lafayette," she hissed. "Cut that crap out, will you? You're giving me the creeps; you aren't going the right way about trying to lure me to some sleazy club," she snapped. He sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry, Sook. Kinda went into dream land there." She rolled her eyes.

"So... are you going to tell me about your secret witchcraft mumbo jumbo stuff?" He jerked back and looked like she'd offended him.

"This ain't no mumbo jumbo shit, Sook! It's like your mind-reading gift. That ain't no mumbo jumbo either, honey, and neither is this." He got up, took a deep breath, and started pacing the floor in front of her bedroom door. She double checked to make sure nobody was listening in.

"You know I've always been different Sook?" he looked directly at her and she nodded in response. "I've always been able to do weird shit, like I'm good with reading people, observing, but it's more than that. I can do more strange shit with my hands than any of ya'll know." He paused and smirked with mirth and pride. Sookie cringed and put her hands over her ears.

"Oh, Jesus! Lafayette, don't you dare say that shit out loud," she swore, surprising herself.

"My hands are god's gift in the bedroom department too," Lafayette said. Sookie got unwanted and unwelcome images flashing through her mind of Lafayette with guys butt naked, doing things she wished she'd never see again.

"Cut it out Laf." she hissed when he wouldn't stop. "I get the picture, okay? I really didn't need you forcefully sending that my way," she breathed. "I did not and do not ever want to see what you get up to butt naked again." He laughed, the ass actually laughed.

"Oh, Sookie, so sweet, so innocent... but you're not that innocent are you hooker? Nu-uh, no ma'am." nShe looked up at him surprised.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked shocked.

"Your aura's changed honey. What where you up to those five day's you were in Zzzz land?"

"What do you mean?" she asked again. It was her turn to be confused. She'd been very confused lately with the cryptic messages Niall and Fintan kept giving her and their cryptic answers to her questions. She knew they are hiding something important from her but she couldn't put her finger on what that was. For once in her life she wished she could use her disability on them, but instead, lately, they'd started speaking to her in her head. Crazy, right?

"Another perk of being a witch, Sook. But not all can sense this or see a person's aura. Before you fainted, girl, your aura glowed bright and healthy. You practically shone like a star in the night sky but now your star's even brighter, hon," he explained. This was one of the weirdest conversations she'd ever had in her entire life.

"What are you saying Laf?" He seemed to block her out of his head and she had a second to control her expression and act normal before Tara came into the room. Lafayette came and sat down just as Tara came in. He was trying to make it look like he'd just got there too.

"Hope I'm not late and Laf's not started." Tara said, closing her door.

"Nope, but nice try Tara, I already know what you both are going to bombard me with and the answer is no," Sookie said.

"Aww! Come on, Sook, where's your sense of fun?" Tara asked, walking over to the bed and joining them in the triangle they'd created, sitting cross legged.

"No, Tara. I am not going to get dragged to some sleazy club," Sookie said trying to close the subject. Trying to get Sookie to go out is like trying to persuade a fish to actually make a noise.

"Come on Sook! It could be fun, plus we might actually find out some information on Dawn's murder."

"I'm not going to some sleazy club, Tara," Sookie repeated.

"Come on sugar, let that beautiful hair down and shake that sexy ass of yours and chillax for once in your sweet life." Lafayette said.

"I really don't feel in the mood to shake my ass, Laf," Sookie said.

"Hooker you haven't been in the mood since you woke up from your five days of bliss." Lafayette pointed out.

"I wouldn't call it bliss, Laffy," Sookie said bitterly. "I can't remember anything except for Tara confirming my spilling beer over Mac Rattray. I have this really annoying feeling that I'm missing something. I don't even know where I got this ring from." she said, picking up the ring from her nightstand and showing it to her two best friends.

"Holy Mother of fucking sweet Jesus, Sook!" Lafayette yelled, while Tara stood there speechless. "Where did you get this fine-ass piece of jewelry from?"

"Didn't I just say I don't know where I got it from?"

"Come on Sook," Laf said, examining the beautiful ring. He was sure he'd seen the beautiful symbol someplace before, but couldn't place it. The memories were blurry, so he must have been drunk or high or both at the time. He quickly changed the subject. "Come out with us. Tara won't go with me on my own, since she knows what I'm like when I'm drunk. She'll only go if you go." he pleaded.

"He's right, Sook. I need my best friend there to help keep my dumb ass cousin in line. Plus it'll be no fun with just the two of us. I miss us going out together like old times, letting our hair down and just dancing like the crazy fuckers we are, when we are having fun with or without alcohol," Tara added in, knowing Sookie wasn't much of a drinker.

"Fine." Sookie sighed. Tara felt triumphant and she knew Laf was sporting a smug smirk. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Oh, just this club I wanna go to, sober this time, in Shreveport." Lafayette said shrugging it off, like it was nothing.

"What club, Laf?" Sookie pressed, getting up off the bed hands on hips glaring at him. There was no way she was gonna go to some unknown club without being prepared for what she was about to walk into.

"Like I said girlfriend. I don't remember much, which is why I want to go sober."

"What do you remember cuz?" Tara asked her cousin. Sookie looked at Lafayette waiting expectantly too. She saw blurry flashes in his mind, but nothing concrete.

"This is why I want to go sober. I remember having hot sex in the basement with a man who had long dark hair and tattoos. Mmmm, mmm yeah, tattoos, I remember. Shadow something or other... But I don't want to go for sex, before you girlies get your panties in a twist. I wanna see the sexy fucker for myself sober, plus I want to see the club sober too. I just remember it's in Shreveport, in a strip mall where they have the Toys 'R Us, I think."

"Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea, Lafayette! Control your goddamn mind! I don't want to have that crap thrown at my brain, thank you very much!" Sookie yelled.

"Fine, I'll only keep my head in check if you come with us and give us your word that you won't bail out on us and hitch a ride home without us!"

"True, Sookie. You agree to come, but I get this feeling you gonna want to bail out at some point," Tara said.

"Okay, okay! I'll go to the damn club. You have my word that I won't bail out on ya'll, and I'll try to pretend like I'm enjoying myself."

"Good girl," Lafayette said triumphantly, too much for Sookie's liking, and she wanted to wipe that smug smirk off Tara's face.

"Now, I'm gonna let you ladies get ready and pick ya'll up in an hour on the dot. I expect to see you all dolled up and looking… Drop. Dead. Gorgeous! And ready to part-aaa-yyyya! From what I vaguely remember the dress code. Its black clothing for this place."

"Get out then, cuz and let us get ready before the Sookster here changes her mind," Tara said shooing Lafayette out.

"Sookster?" Sookie asked surprised by the new nickname Tara had just used for her.

"See you ladies in an hour. Don't be late! A groovy time awaits us and the night's still young." He was gone before either Sookie or Tara could respond.

Tara then turned around to face her. She had a familiar look on her face and it made Sookie feel uneasy yet excited at the same time. Her instincts were strong and told her that Tara had something up her sleeve.

"Don't even think about it Tara," Sookie warned her best friend.

Tara just looked back at her with mirth and amusement. "Not so fast Stackhouse. You're going to enjoy tonight and you're going to let me doll you up, looking glam and sexy."

Sookie felt herself gulp and her eyes widen as Tara planted herself firmly in front of the door, leaving her no room to escape, except perhaps the window. There was no way she was wearing some skimpy black leather short and tight corset, like they used to.

Those were the old days, rebel days, when they took to the dance floor and danced the night away, or on tabletops just letting loose and letting their hair down, enjoying themselves. She now was a 25-year-old barmaid; she didn't want to be what she saw in front of her at the bar most nights.

"I'm not one of those girls anymore, Tara." She said, a little sad.

"Oh, yes you are, Sookie! You just need to loosen up and let that lioness out and we are going to bring her out tonight."

Tara's voice made her snap out of her thoughts and look at her friend in surprise.

**Oh dear, I hate how much a wet-blanket Sookie was in this fanfic. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I will post two chapters a day. This way I can get started on chapter 11 tonight and 12 the night after. Starting in the morning, I'm going to proofread all the chapters I have now. I'm going to try and stay ahead of the game peeps. Wish me luck! Enjoy and Review.**

**Chapter 4**

_**Sookie's POV**_

Laf decided he was to become a city tour guide for the night and we were _his bitches_. Sookie thought he always was funny with the way he worded things, same as Tara, but Laf almost had his own language going on. It was amusing, sometimes. Turns out they didn't have very far to go. Lafayette retraced his steps and they swiftly arrived at a bar that had blood-red letters spelling _Fangtasia _above the double doors of a gray building. Tara suddenly erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Shut the fuck up Laf, seriously?" Tara gasped through tears of her giggle fit.

"Shit." was his reply.

"What?" Sookie asked, totally missing the point.

"Sook, don't tell me you've never heard of Fangtasia?" Tara asked her with wide eyes and shocked expression.

"Should I have?" Sookie asked in an uninterested tone. She had no interest in the clubbing lifestyle so why should she do research in her spare time of clubs in Shreveport or close to Bon Temps?

"He's so fuckin' sexy hooker! He's every man and woman's wet dream, from what rumors I hear." He sighed. "Such a shame I was not sober. I sure as hell would like a piece of Mister Drop. Dead. Gorgeous."

"Laf!" Sookie and Tara said at the same time. Tara nodded for Sookie to continue.

"You've never even met or seen 'Mister Drop. Dead. Gorgeous.' How the hell would you know what he looked like and if he was sexy or not? For all you know he could be pig ugly."

"Who are you calling pig ugly, delicious?" a husky female voice dripping with mirth, making all of them jump back in surprise. None of them had noticed where their feet had taken them.

"Did you just call my girl delicious, hooka?" Laf asked. The woman's front teeth popped down bearing fangs. Sookie could hear Tara's mind saying the same thing as hers.

_SHIT!_

"Whoever my friend here was talking about," Sookie answered. "Lafayette, are we going in or not? You dragged us here," she said, she was getting fed up and bored already.

"I need to see your ID's first before you enter through the doors of Fangtasia. We do not allow minors," the vampire woman said. Sookie looked right back at her trying to get a read on her, but instead she found nothing but an empty void. The vampire woman raised an eyebrow at her, but Sookie didn't back down from her stare.

"Funny, didn't think I'd ever get ID'd at a Vampire bar." Sookie said.

"Like I said," the woman started, her eyes raking over Sookie in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. "We don't serve minors, plus this generation is particularly hard to read." She glanced in Tara and Lafayette's direction. "ID's," she said bluntly. Clearly chit-chat time was over.

Sookie reluctantly handed over her ID, but the woman checked Laf's and Tara's first. Both of them remained quiet, which was unlike them, throughout hers and the vampire's exchange.

When the vampire got to Sookie's ID she paused as she reached to take her ID from her. Sookie looked to see where she was looking; the vampire had a look of shock on her face. "Where did you…?"

"We'd love to stay and chat, hooka, but me and my cuzies wanna get down and dirtay on the dance floor and we ain't gonna achieve that honey if ya'll stand there staring at a dumb ring my girl is wearing," Lafayette intervened.

"You got some nerve W-" the vampire started, her head snapping up in Laf's direction, but was cut off before she could finish saying the word "Witch."

"S'cuse me, comin' through, girl," Laf said side-stepping the now stunned vampire woman.

Sookie couldn't help but giggle. "You sure do have some nerve Lafayette." She said, finishing the vampire's sentence.

"Holy mother of all things un-freaking-holy, cuz. You asking for a shitting death wish?" Tara asked him, glaring at her cousin.

"Cuz, you only live once, hon, and I think I just did the unthinkable and stunned a vamp. Pretty darn proud of myself!" Laf said strutting out in front of them, leaving her and Sookie falling behind in his wake as he walked down the stairs and into the club. He waited for them at the bottom of the stairs and all three of them walked over to the bar area.

God! Sookie felt she was going to need a gin and tonic with all the dirty minds inside that bar, but knew that would only make things worse. And, besides, who would look after Laf and Tara?

_**Eric's POV**_

Eric sat lounging on his throne, one leg spread out in a lazy sort of way. His left arm was bent, his hand resting in front of him while the right arm lay flat against the arm rest of the chair with his hand curled around the edge of the arm.

More than one thousand years… a thousand years of him hiding in the shadows and now vampires are "out of the coffin," so to speak. He didn't remember much of his human life besides flashes every now and then.

He remembered being in love once with a woman who was carrying his child around the time of he was changed. He always got this pain in his chest whenever he thought of that particular memory. So he had learned, over the years, to shut it out of his mind because his maker, Appius Livius Ocella – the bane of his existence – taught him that a vampire feeling pain, or showing pain, is a weak vampire. It put him in a vulnerable position if another vampire picked up on it.

Speak of the devil… Eric's child, Pamela was at his side in an instant, sensing his pain.

"Eric..." she said, but he cut her off before she could finish her sentence. As much as she had tried to get him to open up about it, he never would.

"Stuff it Pam. It was just a flash of an old memory I haven't thought of in five hundred years." Never one to give up, his child, she started again.

"The same memory that..."

"I said, stuff it Pamela." Eric replied in a cold tone. He used his maker's command and was pleased when he heard her jaw click shut. "Anything new tonight?" he changed the subject. "I felt you go into shock. That would be a first." He smirked at her, and felt mirth as her eyes flashed with annoyance and irritation, then she smiled right back at him.

"As a matter of fact _Eric_, yes, there was something new tonight and regarding my..." she paused letting it hang for a few seconds, "shock, as you call it, it is none of your business. I do think I should inform you," she paused again deliberately for effect, "No. On second thought if you're going to be a moody, grumpy old ass all night like always and go all Mr. Boss Man on my ass then I don't think I'll tell you and let you see for yourself. If you actually pay attention to the vermin around you, there's one that stands out and smells absolutely delicious tonight, a unique mix, and unusually pretty for a human," Pam mused, her mood giving off vibes of amusement, mirth and irritation. Typical Pamela!

''Just tell me Pamela. I won't go all _Mr. Boss Man on your ass_ if you just spit it out and tell me what it is I'm supposed to know." he said, getting antsy. Pam really knew how to get under his skin and push him to the limit.

"Look over to the bar. She's standing with what looks like Long Shadow's meal for the night and a delicious looking woman in braided hair," Pam said, reluctant and bored.

He did as she said and wasn't disappointed. From what he could see, she wore a gorgeous blue dress that hugged her body perfectly, showing off her pretty figure from behind and showing off that ass of hers. Her blond hair shone with natural beauty and was almost the same shade as his. He looked down further, past her perfectly sculptured ass, and again wasn't disappointed by what he saw. Her long legs were shapely and rounded in all the right places, and her feet sported pretty black stiletto heels. She wasn't teetering in them like some of the women that walked through his bar's doors. His eyes traveled back up noticing she'd turned to the side. She was talking to her friend, a dark-skinned woman with braided hair. Eric was pleased to see nicely shaped breasts that looked natural and just right for her figure.

His eyes lingered longer than they should at her breasts, but he was a man who could not help it. This was the first time in a long time that he actually felt that his eyes had the right to linger longer than they should. This creature was perfect and filled with natural beauty. As always his delightful child decided to interrupt his musings before his eyes reached her face.

"Eric, would you like me to summon the woman? You can't seem to keep your ancient eyes off her long enough to find out more about her." Pam said. Eric reluctantly took his eyes off the beautiful blonde. He glared at Pam.

"Don't even think about it Pamela. Not everyone swings your way! This one is mine." He rose from his throne, surprising Pam, and moved away from the raised platform in the middle of the bar. He made his way down and into the crowd of vermin. He didn't know why but he was starting to feel something in his chest as he got closer to the woman in the beautiful blue dress. He was starting to become tuned in to her.

The vermin moved out of the way as he walked, leaving a path clear in front of him and returning to their original places once he'd walked past them. He could sense jealousy from some of the women and men, but he didn't care. His sole attention was focused on the woman in front of him.

Her friend looked up first when he got close but Eric ignored her. His eyes glued to the beautiful blonde before him. Such rare beauty shone from her. She almost glowed like the sun itself and, as he got even closer, he drank in the air around him taking a discrete taste of the smells that surrounded him.

Her scent stood out to him like nothing he'd ever smelled before. She had a deliciously unique scent that was somewhat familiar to him, but he couldn't think where because, for once in his one thousand plus years of life, he wasn't sure if he'd seen her before or not. She had an air of familiarity to him that set his nerves alight, something that had never happened before.

From the corner of his eyes he could see the dark-skinned woman grab the blonde's attention and say something to the beautiful creature, now within arms' reach. He braced himself as she turned around fully, facing him, but not before taking a sip of her beverage. It wasn't the way her throat moved as she drank, or the way she held the glass in her hand, or even her beauty that shone like his very own personal sun.

It was the ring on her right hand, the hand that held the glass, a ring he thought he lost long ago, an old family heirloom.

How did this beautiful creature come to be in possession of such an old and rare jewel that belonged to his family?

**And here is where things get really good. LOL Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own this. Review.**

**Chapter 5**

_**Eric's POV**_

After seeing his own mother's wedding ring on this beautiful woman's finger he walked right up to her looking directly in her eyes. He was using his glamour to will her to follow him into his office without kicking up a scene in front of the whole bar. She, on the other hand, merely raised an eyebrow at him. She looked at him with curiosity and wonder.

"Miss...?"

"Stackhouse." she answered him. Her voice sounded melodic, like music to his ears, and the more he looked into her eyes the stronger the connection he felt with this beautiful stranger.

"Will you accompany me to my office regarding something of importance?" He asked her, choosing his words carefully, guessing she wasn't one of those women who'd jump at the chance to be inside his office, or jump in bed with him. This one was different. He could clearly see that. He admired her beautiful dark blue dress that rested halfway up her thighs and had elbow-length sleeves. The side of the dress fanned out as she moved her arms. She also wore gorgeous black four-inch-heeled shoes. His mother's ring went well with her outfit, plus she didn't look like a fangbanger one bit. No, this woman indeed was more than just another fangbanger and he could feel the power rolling off her.

He watched as she glanced in her friend's direction, both of them seeming to have a silent conversation before her friend glanced over Miss Stackhouse's shoulder. He followed her gaze and found another dark skinned man that looked to be dressed more like a woman than a man, with stuff that Pam sticks on her face and rather bright eye shadow. He simply shrugged.

"Okay." Miss Stackhouse said. Then added, "But no funny business and Tara gets to wait outside the door."

"Fair enough." He said with amusement. Pam was at his side as he offered Miss Stackhouse his arm to take.

"You're going to follow a human woman's request?" Pam asked shocked. Eric could tell through their maker-child bond that she was shocked he'd even approached the woman. She was thinking this was out of character for him. Maybe it was, but he didn't care about anything, except for the fact this gorgeous creature that was holding his arm was wearing his mother's ring.

"Go back to your post Pamela, this does not concern you." With that he led a silent Miss Stackhouse and her friend to his office, ignoring the vermin and closing the door on her friend's face.

He turned around so fast her eyes widened in surprise at how close he got to her. His hands held either side of her face, his own face so close that if he moved forward a little his nose would brush against hers.

"Where did you get that ring on your right hand Miss Stackhouse?" he cut straight to the point, looking deep into her eyes. She looked away from him and lifted her hand up; he followed her movements for some reason enjoying the closeness with this stranger, this woman.

"This?" she asked moving her right hand in front of them and directly in his line of vision. He carefully took hold of her hand, skin touching skin. He suddenly felt little electric sparks pass between them but he didn't flinch back and she didn't seem to react to it so he kept hold of her wrist.

"Yes," he paused, his eyes flashing to hers quickly before returning to his mothers ring and studying it with rapt attention. "Where did you require this ring?" She shrugged.

He couldn't believe it, she just shrugged. Surely she must know how she gained possession of his mother's wedding ring.

"I don't know," she said, and he could tell that she was telling the truth. Her melodic voice was filled with confusion and frustration. He looked back up into her eyes, a small frown had formed between her eyebrows and he found himself wanting to smooth it away with his lips.

"You don't know? Miss Stackhouse, do you have any idea how old, or who this ring once belonged to?" He asked her, again choosing his word carefully.

"No, I honestly don't know how I came to have this ring. I fainted some time back at work and didn't wake up for five days. It happened on the night of the vampire revelation. I woke up five days later with not much memory except for blurry visions of the night I was at work. It's weird...like my memories have been removed from my mind and all I know is the now. Like my past is completely forgotten. It's quite frustrating. I did get some answers from my grandfathers. They said the ring is a thousand years old but that's the only information I've been able to get. They won't even tell me how I came to be in possession of such a pretty ring. I sure don't remember buying it."

"Who are your grandfathers, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked. The only people older than him were either fairies or other vampires. This creature before him, radiating in beauty and power, with such a unique scent that was most delicious, was definitely human.

"Why would you want to know my grandfathers' names?" she asked him, her eyes wide meeting his gaze.

"Miss Stackhouse, there are reasons why you cannot find any information on this ring, and only people older than myself would know of the ring's background. If you give me the names of your grandfathers I may be able to gain some more information to help with your confusion and how you came to wear this ring."

She seemed hesitant but told him her great-grandfather was called Niall and her grandfather was called Fintan. His facial expression must have shown his thoughts: recognition, shock, surprise. She couldn't be related to the same people he knows who share their name. Could she?

He moved in low, his nose brushing against hers gently as he moved to her ear, his cheek brushing against hers. She didn't flinch away from his touch and he sensed no fear coming from her, only a little lust, and ease. Just a little bit... now that's a first; normally all he can smell when woman and men are around him is arousal.

"Miss Stackhouse, are you saying you are the great-granddaughter of the Sky Fairy Prince, Prince Niall? And your grandfather is his son Fintan?" he asked, trying to keep the resentment out of his voice. He had several encounters with Prince Niall over the years, and he was a cryptic old bastard. If he was perfectly honest, Niall was far too up his own ass for his liking. Fintan, he could tolerate, and had seen the fairy more often over the years, more so in this last decade than his father. He often joked that he popped in to make sure he, the great Eric Northman, now Sheriff once a King, was still a fucking alive. He found it offensive; he'd been on this earth more than a thousand years.

"You know of my grandfathers?" she asked him surprised.

"Sadly, yes I do. I do not know what scheme those two cryptic, thorn-in-my-side fairies have cooked up this time, Miss Stackhouse, but Niall and Fintan are older than me, and I am a thousand years old, not counting my human years. That ring you are wearing is my mother's wedding ring. It's been missing for over a thousand years. My brother searched for it but found no sign of its existence," he paused, "until now."

He looked seriously into her eyes. He lifted his head up to see her reaction she had wide-eyes and her pretty mouth was opening and closing. He found he wanted to kiss her, and bruise her lips in a way that when they left his office other males would know she was his.

_Where did that come from_?

He thought about the possessive feeling he was starting to have for this woman he didn't even know the first name of.

"Miss Stackhouse, if you don't mind me asking, what is your first name?"

"Sookie," she said simply, after struggling to find words to speak.

When she said her name, something flashed in his mind: an old memory, a beautiful woman who looked to be the same woman as the one before him, but the image was gone before he could really make it out. He blinked.

"Say it again," he ordered her softly, not wanting to scare her.

"Sookie," she said. The image flashed in his mind more clearly than before. It was the same woman standing before him, but the woman in his image wore a pretty dress in a similar color to the one this woman Sookie wore. Yet the woman from his memory had a rounder stomach and larger breasts. Her eyes were glowing with pride, love and devotion. The woman from his memory also wore his mother's ring, her hand resting over her bulging stomach. The ring was on her left hand, on her engagement finger, instead of her right.

The memory of her seemed to nod at him as if letting him know his thoughts weren't playing tricks on him and that the woman standing before him in his office was the same Sookie from his memories.

He blinked as the memories started to fade. He ordered her to say her name again, and she did, but the image still faded. When came back to himself he took her in with everything he had: scanned her, smelt her, and held her in his arms not caring. It was really her, his Sookie. He did have flashbacks every now and then and he knew he left behind a woman with a child, his child. His hand instinctively went to her stomach and looked deep in to her eyes. She looked confused but not freaked out, just slightly puzzled.

"Sookie," he whispered. "What do you remember of your time when you fainted?" he asked her. His mind was working overtime, his hand was still resting on her stomach that appeared to be flat, but he could sense the magic enveloping her skin; he could feel the power radiating from her.

"Nothing and I know my grandfathers are hiding stuff from me. They can be very cryptic when they want to be. I'm lucky I got even a little information out of them regarding the ring, then they told me there were other supernaturals out there and that's about it," she said frustrated.

"What I'm about to tell you may be a shock to you but it may also bring back some of your memories. I too had lost some memories of my past until now." He paused. She was watching him, waiting patiently for him to continue, her eyes regarding him quietly.

"W-" He was cut off by two familiar pops. He growled and turned around, standing protectively in front of Sookie and glaring at the two fairies before them, the two devils themselves they spoke of earlier.

"Don't you fairies ever learn to knock?" he growled out bitterly. Moving back a little further in front of Sookie.

"Not when it concerns blood of my blood, Sheriff Northman. Or should I say King Northman?" Niall said.

Eric growled and was surprised yet again this evening when Sookie put her arms around his waist and moved to slide around him. "Sookie," he hissed, moving his arm around her waist keeping her firmly at his side. He wasn't about to let her disappear out of his sight.

"No. Don't you start telling me want to do Mister. I want answers myself!" she turned and glared at him.

"Well this scene is somewhat familiar," Niall mused. Eric and Sookie both snapped up and looked at him. Fintan stepped forward carefully and rightfully so. Eric thought the fucker ought to be wary and careful if his mind is going down the right line.

"Sookie, I want you to know I had no part in this. I was only informed a few days after you discovered the ring. I went to my father for information regarding the ring to see if he could give us some light and that is when he told me and ordered me not to say a word."

"Fintan!" Niall barked clearly not pleased with his son. Eric would have found this amusing if the situation was different. He felt Sookie move forward but kept his arm firm around her and shook his head when he felt her glare at him.

"Okay. Is this why you both have been so cryptic and distant lately?" she asked them.

"Yes," Niall said before Fintan could speak, who promptly shut his mouth with an audible snap.

"I'm afraid it was for your own good Sookie. I may be a powerful Sky Prince with much influence and respect but there are others who are more powerful than me. I have been under strict orders not to tell you or give you any information regarding this topic of the ring and what it means." Niall explained.

"If rumors are true and you can read others thoughts, then the image in my head is truly Sookie?" Eric asked. Sookie turned to him before Niall could respond and answer his question.

"You got images too?" she asked him. He looked back down at her.

"Yes. Did you?" he asked her.

"Yes, but not when you asked me to repeat my name. It was earlier when Lafayette said something. I got a brief glimpse of an image in my head but it was gone before I could make it out and I asked Laf to repeat what he said, and like you did me, but nothing happened," she said annoyed.

"Ah, the affects are wearing off. Northman, your powerful mind has the ability to remember anything, everything and store it. Your memories have and are starting to come back quicker." Niall said.

"Just spit it out Niall." Sookie said bluntly, clearly bored and wanting to get straight to the point. Eric smirked bemusedly as Niall glared at his great-granddaughter then at him.

"As I was about to say, it appears that you Northman have pretty much figured some of it out already."

"What is this about magic? What have you done to her?" he asked, his arm tightening protectively around Sookie and where the baby should have been.

"No need to get defensive." The infuriating fairy Prince said sarcastically. Eric growled and was surprised when Fintan glared at his father.

"Just say it already, Father. I think enough damage has been done and I didn't agree with any of this to begin with. You oldies went behind my back and did the p-"

"Fintan." Niall interrupted him coldly. "As I was saying, before my son so rudely interrupted, Sookie is perfectly fine and healthy in all ways," he said giving Eric a pointed look. "What my son was about to say was regarding a prophecy that was formed long ago. A young king who was cold, angry and ignored everyone around him would soon meet a woman who would change his life forever. But he would fall in love with a woman who would change him in more than one way. She would bring him out of his hard shell and into the light; she would be the one who saved the crown and the king in the process. But there's a catch..." he paused taking a small breath.

"This woman was not from his time. She already knew him, and was mated to him in the future, but for her to truly accept him wholeheartedly she had to see the man he used to be. She had to get to know the human in him. When this woman was sent back one thousand years into the past, this wasn't just a chance for the man and woman, but a chance to save the lives of people who died unfairly before the woman was sent back a thousand years. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, for you both to remember, or begin to remember, so soon. But I guess not even those who are powerful can change or dictate the future, and the course nature decides to bring. I believe the connection you kids (Eric growled at the word kids) share is stronger than any of us ever realized," Niall said.

"So what are you saying great-grandfather? That I'm the woman you're speaking of in the Prophecy? That I was sent a thousand years back in the past, and that the king is Mr. Northman standing next to me?" Sookie asked the two fairies, a little skeptically.

Eric watched as Niall took a step forwards, and that Fintan had remained quiet with a shocked look on his face. Niall took another step forward, standing close to them, close enough that if he moved his arms out strait he could probably touch them. Eric didn't like that one bit. He growled low in warning, and was pleased when Niall took a small, tiny step backwards.

"Yes," he said sadly. "Northman if you step away from my great-granddaughter for a few moments, I will be able to reverse the magic and you'll have her back as you remembered her..." Eric sized him up before reluctantly stepping back but only a few steps away.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Sookie asked Niall in a wary voice.

"Reversing the spell that's covering your body. You will also recover your memories."

"What memories?" She asked him bluntly.

"Your memories of a thousand years in the past with King Northman." Eric watched Sookie's eyes widen and a look of shock crossed her beautiful face, but before she could respond Niall had started his magic and Sookie was starting to transform.

**Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**You all are awesome! And reading your responses is intriguing. lol**

**To Msbuffi: You are a sweetheart. :) And I wholeheartedly agree when you say "_the canon meeting between Beehl &amp; Sookeh_" is annoying. And you don't have to worry about me, doll, Guest reviewers don't scare me! Ha! But don't worry, I'll will take your wise and kind words to heart.**

**Anyways, lemme shut it and let ya'll read on. Review.**

**Chapter 6**

**Eric's POV**

If I thought Sookie was beautiful before, she looked even more stunning now. I couldn't help but admit that myself as Niall's magic reversed and seeing it for myself was really an amazing sight to witness.

Watching Sookie transform back to her original form was amazing and seeing her stomach transform from flat to carrying my child was truly another amazing thing to see. She looked more beautiful than before without the protection cover spell. This was a sight I thought I'd ever get to see again as I started to regain memory after memory and images. The images and memories started flashing through my head the more the magic unraveled itself from Sookie.

My dislike for my maker just grew and grew the more I remembered my time with Sookie and my time as a human, the forgotten past of my time as King, even the memories of my mother and father were stronger and clearer than ever before.

My maker, Ocella, had robbed me of my humanity and stolen me from the two people that matter the most. If he had not I would have ruled as King longer and married Sookie, she would have had our baby and perhaps more children. This thought alone made me seethe in anger at my maker.

Suddenly the images and memories of my past came to a screeching halt and my instincts kicked in as I caught Sookie before she fell to the floor. I glared at the Fairy Prince, whose visits to my Kingdom I remembered as clearly as a clear blue summer sky.

"You!" I growled. "I should have known there was something more to you. How else would you have been able to keep popping up randomly in my privy chambers or rudely making an entrance in general without word or warning." I half growled, half hissed. The fairy rolled his eyes.

"I had no choice Northman. It was all part of the prophecy and I was there to guide and help Sookie. You also weren't supposed to be turned and Sookie wasn't supposed to come back to this time. Even those above me and the gift that they bestowed upon you both can't predict what's going to truly happen within time: past, present or future."

"What of our baby?" He asked. Niall shot him a pointed look.

"Like I said to you before, and now, the child will be fine, healthy as any baby tucked safely inside its mother and is roughly six months along now, it's healthy. Sookie and the baby are both fine." He spoke as if he was talking about the weather and that pissed Eric off.

"Perhaps you should leave Father, before Northman rips your throat out and MY granddaughter wakes up," Fintan said. "I don't think she'll be too pleased with you or the higher-ups at the moment. She's been through enough already and if I had known what you old fools where up to I would have done everything in my power to put a stop to it with Northman's assistance, I don't care whether it was for the greater good. I am grateful I was given this second chance to live but when it comes to MY family, their safety is all that matters to me."

"That's enough Fintan," Niall ordered his son, shooting him a dark glare.

"No!" Eric heard Fintan hiss back. "You all have gone too far with this. Sookie may have deserved the chance of having Northman's child, but neither of them deserved to be put through pain and heartache, lost memories and whatever else you all have put them through. You know there are other ways Sookie could have conceived a child with Northman if that's what they both wanted, you did not have to follow the prophecy and you fully well know that all prophecies aren't one hundred percent accurate Father."

Niall didn't respond but Eric didn't care. He'd had enough, heard enough; he lifted Sookie up in his arms and carried her to the sofa in his office, ignoring the royal-thorns-in-his-side fairies and sat down with Sookie cradled in his arms. His hand rested over his baby, his eyes gazed longingly at Sookie's closed eyelids, hundreds of emotions going through his body. He'd thought he'd lost those emotions or kept them locked for a long time, now they flooded through him at an alarming speed.

"Leave Brigant, your son may stay, but only for Sookie," Eric said. "If I had my way, I'd ban the pair of you from my club, but I wouldn't do that to her, as she'll need her grandfather as well as me. But you, Prince Niall of Sky Fae, leave my office now before I set my guards on your royal pain in the ass," he said coldly, and without any emotion, not even acknowledging the Prince, really. He wanted to see Sookie open her eyes and wasn't about to divert his gaze to look at the man who'd put them through this time-traveling prophecy crap.

"Don't even think about it father," he heard Fintan growl. That was strange, Niall hadn't even said anything. There was silence for a few seconds before an annoyingly familiar pop echoed around his silent office. After another few moments Fintan spoke.

"I ap-" Eric cut the approaching apology from Fintan off with a sneer.

"Save it Fintan. The only reason I'm letting you stay is for Sookie. I don't care how much or how little involvement you had in this, whatever this is. Sookie and my child are all that matter to me now, and sadly I know she'll want you to be a part of this."

Sookie's eyes started to flutter open and Eric's sole attention was focused on Sookie and Sookie alone.

"Sookie?" Eric asked her softly his hand doing little circles on the baby bump remembering Sookie found it soothing and apparently so did their baby. Her beautiful eyes, even bluer now without the concealment charm in place, opened fully and she looked panicked and confused for a second before she met his gaze and froze, blinked a few times then spoke.

"Eric?" She asked him unsure of herself. He leaned in close, keeping his hand on their baby, so that his forehead was resting on hers and he relished the closeness.

"Yes lover, it is I, Eric. You aren't dreaming," he whispered. Surprising him, she flung her arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck and sobbed. Eric just held her closely to him, burying his head in her hair and breathing in her delicious scent that was for him and him alone. No other male would be allowed to get this close to her. Only he would have that privilege.

After what felt like a lifetime, her crying slowed to sobs and then she suddenly gasped and arms and hands moved at an alarming speed to her stomach where Eric's hand still rested.

"The baby Eric, oh God the baby!" She looked up at him with a tear-streaked face. He moved his hand from the baby and used both his hands to take hold of her face gently. "Is perfectly fine and healthy. She or he is now roughly six months along," he whispered kissing her tears away.

Sookie seemed to relax at this but still looked worried and unsure, hell he didn't blame her.

"Is this really real? What Niall said? Everything that happened?" she asked him.

"Yes, all of it is real. The time travel, the pregnancy, our engagement." Sookie gasped again. \

"The ring," she said looking down at her right hand. Eric smiled a little.

"Yes, lover the ring." He said quietly taking hold of her right hand and brought it up to his lips and kissing his mother's, now Sookie's ring.

"I wondered why I felt closeness to it; I guess this answers my questions." she whispered.

"Mmm…" he said.

A throat clearing unnecessarily interrupted their moment. Sookie's head snapped up and he found he didn't like not having her full attention, but kept hold of her nevertheless, unwilling to let her go only just having gotten her back.

"Grandfather?" she asked surprised. Eric glanced his way too, reluctantly, seeing him turned around to face them, clearly having turned around to give them the illusion of privacy for their reunion.

"Yes, granddaughter it is I." He said calmly with fondness.

"Where's great-grandfather?" she asked looking around, feeling and seeing both men stiffen.

"I told him to leave," Fintan said. "The higher-ups have done enough meddling and fooling around. I didn't want him hear when you woke up, and neither did Northman. I feel you've been through enough these last six months. I didn't want you being put through more. I promise you this though: I had no clue what the higher-ups and my father were up to. If I had, I would have done all in my power to put a stop to it. My father knows full well there are other ways you and Northman could have had a child. That did not mean he and the higher-ups had to send you a thousand years in the past supposedly for the greater good."

"I don't know how to feel regarding this situation," Sookie said. "I'm hurt from being taken away from Eric in the first place, especially if there was a way we could have conceived a child without having to be transported a thousand years into the past. But I'm also grateful because it gave me the opportunity to see Eric in a different light other than just the vampire sheriff, and the vampire I fell in love with. I'm torn between wanting to beat the crap out of great-grandfather and hugging him in gratitude for the gift Eric and I now have." She sighed then paused. "What is the time now?" she asked Eric.

"You've been at my club for around an hour lover. It is now ten thirty," he answered her question calmly. He hadn't felt this calm and relaxed and in love since he was human, when she'd been with him, before his change.

"Club?" she looked at him surprised. "Oh God! Tara and Lafayette. What do we tell people? I'm looking six months pregnant! People are going to ask questions." she sighed again. Her right hand moving gently over her now clearly visible stomach that stood out more than she remembered.

"Lover, don't stress. There's no need for it. I am a Sheriff and I am a King, in my own right. Nobody will question me or mine. We will not have to answer to anybody or acknowledge the vermin. We will, however have to make an announcement in the next month or two, before our son or daughter joins us," Eric whispered, his hands going to rest over hers.

"If all is settled here, I think I should go and face the music back home," Fintan said before Sookie could respond to what he said. The fairy's tone held reluctance to return home and part of Eric couldn't blame him, judging from the tense and angry conversation he shared with his father. One thing Eric knew for sure and learned over the years from witnessing a few occasions was that you really did not want to get on Prince Niall's bad side.

Sookie untangled herself from his embrace and he reluctantly let her go, but kept close by as she hugged her grandfather.

"You could always visit Gran," she said, and then froze in Fintan's arms. "Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea!" Sookie screeched. "What do I tell Gran?" she asked Fintan, glancing at Eric with wide eyes.

"Gran?" Eric asked confused.

"The woman who kindly gave me Sookie, Northman, including a son and daughter one of whom is dead." he said cryptically. Sookie's head snapped in his direction.

"One of whom? Aunt Linda and father are both dead," she whispered.

"Another story for another time, I promise to tell you soon. But for now you have enough to think about and deal with." He kissed her forehead and popped away before she could make a comment.

"Well, shit," she whispered. Eric smirked, knowing she wasn't one to use swear words, or words of a rude nature. It was amusing when she did. He walked up behind her and wrapped his long arms around her and their child.

"So lover, are you ready to face the crowds that await us?" he asked kissing her neck.

"It'll be a different kind of crowd this time, won't it?" she asked him softly, leaning into his embrace.

"Indeed," he murmured taking hold of her chin gently and turning her head towards his, letting his lips meet hers in a longing, passionate, emotion-filled kiss, something he'd wanted to do from the moment he'd realized it truly was her.

**I love this part of the story. You all know why. *wink, wink* I'm off to finish up chapter 11! See you peeps tomorrow afternoon! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**You all are wonderful people! Thanks for your reviews! And just for the record, I'm not just going to post these 10 chapters, then write an epilogue and end it just like that all willy nilly. We still need to get rid of the Queen, and Bill. We need to do something about Hadley and Christian...Me thinks I have an idea for Niall's character, thanks to one reviewer who gave me the idea. Gee, there's a lot to cover.**

**I don't know about you all, but I hate half-assed endings and I'm not into cliche, fairy tale endings either. If your going to end it, make it good and end it with a bang.**

**Maybe 30 chapters, maximum? Possibly, 25 the minimum. Hey, maybe even more...**

**Enjoy and Review.**

**Chapter 7**

_**Eric's POV**_

Before the breathtaking kiss could lead to more, he and Sookie reluctantly pulled away. He took hold of her right hand and twirled her ring around her finger with his thumb and index finger. He trailed kisses up her neck.

"I think this needs to change hands lover." He whispered in her ear. He felt her breath hitch. He rubbed her growing stomach in soothing circles.

"We both know where this ring belongs. We both know we'd be married by now if things had gone differently... and with the birth of our firstborn only three months away, I feel the ring should go back to where it belongs." He whispered kissing the shell of her ear, while sliding the ring off her finger and removing his hand from the baby bump to slide the ring down her ring finger, claiming her as his once more. They shared another few sweet kisses before Eric took hold of Sookie's hand leading her towards the door. He paused before they got to the door wondering if her clothing choice was fine for catering for their child as well.

"Lover, is your dress okay and not too tight?" he asked her, looking back over his shoulder to see Sookie smirking with amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"We are fine, Eric. Honestly, it's not like the dresses back then, when the maid made my corset strings to tight, to the point I couldn't breathe. We are fine and comfortable; now let's go before you have to persuade me out. The minds of your customers are worse than that of that Sophia woman." She mused.

Eric raised his eyebrows in surprise that she'd remember such a small thing as that but chose not to comment, just happy to have her back and not even caring that she ordered him. Only Sookie would have that privilege and not get punished for it. He placed his hand on the door handle of his office and looked back one last time to make sure Sookie really was there.

"You ready to face the vermin and confront your friends?"

"Go before I have to drag your viking ass out!" She said to him, amused. He smirked thinking he wouldn't mind having her up in his arms again. But quickly shut that thought down.

"Lover, due to my position in the vampire kingdom, I am not allowed to show any signs of weakness or emotions to an extent. I need you to do the same, we do not have to answer questions and we do not have to acknowledge the vermin. But we may have to greet some of the vampires who reside in my area." He was surprised when Sookie just shrugged.

"So basically like when we had to sit at the top table and dined in front of your people or you took me to meetings with you?" she asked.

"Yes, pretty much the same but more serious. Those people were below me. These are vampires. I may be their sheriff and hold a certain amount of power, but not all vampires are going to play by the rules or act nice."

"Okay." was all she said, surprising him again. He gave her hand a squeeze before turning his door handle and opening his office door.

The woman Sookie was with, her friend, stood up straight from clearly leaning against the opposite wall. She looked up surprised to see him come out first. He felt very protective of Sookie and kept the arm holding her hand very close to his back. He could almost feel their baby bump against his tail bone.

When Sookie came into full view, the woman gasped in shock at the sight of her friend, who moments before didn't look at all pregnant, and now sported a six-month-along pregnancy bump.

"Sookie?" she said, eyes widening.

"Later, Tara." Sookie whispered to her friend taking hold of the woman. Sookie squeezed Eric's hand indicating him to stop. He did and turned around with a raised eyebrow glancing between the two women.

"Eric, this is Tara. I've known her pretty much since we were babies. The man we came in with, is Tara's cousin, Lafayette. He's been more of a brother to me than my own brother ever has." She explained to him, he just nodded, indicating he'd listened and turned to continue walking.

He smirked as he heard Tara say to Sookie, "How fucking rude, Sook! How the hell did you end up like this? You've only been in there an hour!"

"Not now Tara. I can't answer questions now, not here anyway. It's too private and complicated." Sookie whispered. He squeezed her hand as they came into view of the club's main flooring and bar.

"Okay," Tara said warily, probably due to her friend's sudden change. As Eric made his way through the vermin to his throne, he ignored the stares and questioning glances, keeping a tight hold on Sookie.

"Pam," he called out to his child as they reached his throne.

"How fitting." Sookie mused looking at the throne. He just looked at her over his shoulder and smirked at her comment. How fitting indeed.

Pam arrived just as he had Sookie seated in a chair next to his and told Pam to get another one for her friend. He watched Pam's reaction as she spied the pregnant woman next to him and her friend.

"Chair, Pamela. There is no need to stand their opening and closing your mouth like an idiot. Like Miss Stackhouse told her friend: now is not the time for explanations." he informed his child in a firm voice.

"Yes, master," she said eventually, finding her voice again.

"Holy Mother of sweet Jesus," a new voice said, too close to Eric's stage for his liking, and without being given permission to approach.

"Lafayette!" both women beside him said. Ah, so this must be Lafayette. Eric's eyes flashed to the man or, should he say woman, in question?

"Miss Stackhouse?" he glanced her way, hating having to be so formal in front of the vermin and his own vampires. He still kept a firm grip of her hand in his lap. He sat in his usual fashion except the hand he'd normally have spread out across the arm now held Sookie's hand, the hand that held his mothers ring, and the hand that would let others know she was his. She sat on his left, for now.

He would have to design another chair, like the one he'd designed when she was in his time. He would make it more comfortable this time, now that they had better access to materials.

"Master?" Sookie asked him warily. Eric mentally sighed.

"When the time feels right for a vampire to turn a human into a vampire, the vampire who turns the human will be the new vampire's maker and master, and the new vampire will be his child. Pam's story of how, why and when, is hers to tell and hers alone, but I'll say only this: I don't think she'd ever regret being turned. Her human life wasn't exactly a bunch of roses," he explained. Pam returned at that moment with a chair for Tara.

"Put it next to Miss Stackhouse's chair, Pamela," he instructed her. She shot him a dark look at him bossing her around, but he merely raised his eyebrow. She would have done it anyway. Pam just liked to make his life difficult.

"You've changed," she mused, her eyes flickering between him and Sookie. He growled low, so only those with vampire hearing could hear.

"Watch it Pamela," he hissed. "All will be explained in time. Just know that Miss Stackhouse will be here to stay." She glanced at their entwined hands with a raised eyebrow, then at Sookie's stomach. He growled low again, shooting her a dark look. Her eyes flashed back to his as she clearly felt the overprotective side of me kick in.

"Yes, so I can see," she said, and then asked loudly. "Do I need another chair for Long Shadow's whore?" Pam asked only to be interrupted by the man/woman, Lafayette, who strutted over, standing right next to Pam, who held her ground and only acknowledged Lafayette with a turn of her head and a raised eyebrow.

"Honey, I ain't no man's whore but my own, bitch," he said in a strange sort of voice.

"Well," Pam sniffed, "you made quite show of yourself, just like another fangbanger tryin' to get fucked by a vampire."

"Bitch, don't insult my mystique personality. I chose who I want and often get what I want. I've heard all about you and Mr. Drop Dead Gorgeous. I don't take your shitty words lightly." Pam raised a second eyebrow. Eric could feel her surprise.

"Human, I'd watch your tone if I was you," Pam hissed.

Eric glanced at Sookie after hearing her giggle slightly and then put her hand to her mouth. He raised his eyebrow in question and she just shook her head. He glanced at her friend Tara, who just looked bored with her cousin's display. Maybe she'd seen Lafayette act this way one too many times.

Eric watched amused by their performances, as Lafayette leaned in close to Pam, who leaned back in return, and said to Pam in a low tone. "Honey, I ain't no human, bitch."

The look on Pam's face was priceless and Sookie burst out laughing, her laugh sounded like a melody, like a unique and beautiful tune to Eric's ears.

"What's so funny?" Tara asked. This seemed to sober Sookie up and she controlled her laughter in to silent giggle fits.

"Nothing," she said.

"What have I missed?" Tara asked again, probing for information. He watched as her eyes flickered between a shocked Pam, who clearly wasn't expecting that, as Lafayette just told her in a low voice he's a witch, and a Sookie still fighting the giggles.

"Nothin' to worry your pretty little head over cuz. Sook, keep that trap of yours shut sister," he said, lifting his hand to glance down at his nails, keeping the other hand on his hip.

Eric decided to discreetly take in Lafayette and was surprised to see he wore heeled shoes like Pam does. What was this witch man-woman?

"You likin' or dissin' the shoes, Sheriff?" he asked, his voice low and husky, deep. Eric merely raised an eyebrow at the strange being before him and refused to answer only moving Sookie's left hand, flashing the ring.

"Ohhh," Lafayette whispered, as his eyes zoomed in on the ring, and then glanced between Sookie and him. "So you…?" he said, leaving the question hanging, glancing between the two of them.

"Yes, but we won't be answering any questions here. We'll answer questions when we are ready," Eric said, his Sheriff and King tones rolled in to one.

"What is everyone hiding?" Tara asked suspiciously. She was beginning to annoy him and he silently mused about setting her up with Niall. The two would make a lovely pair. Perhaps they could annoy each other, with her constant questioning and his cryptic ways. Although he didn't think Sookie would be too impressed, but then again, she could always surprise him.

If this Tara woman was going to be around, she'd have to stop her constant questioning of things, because she'd only been in his presence for less than half an hour and she was already beginning to annoy him.

"I'm sorry, Tara. it's not my story to tell you. It's down to Laffy if he wants you to know or not," Sookie answered her friend gently.

"Well, fuck me. The whole goddamn room probably just heard your lot's unspoken or silently whispered conversation. So I don't see why I can't be involved too," Tara said glaring at them all.

Eric could sense her anger and hurt about being shut out. Maybe this is something new between the three of them, he wondered silently. He was really beginning to dislike the woman though. Although she did have a point this time!

"Vamps are vamps Tara," Lafayette said. "They got this whole thing going in that when the Sheriff's in town, what goes on in the club or wherever they are residing stays in the club honey... It's for your own safety you don't know." Eric raised his eyes at this, as did Pam.

Pam surprised him by hooking her arm around Lafayette who was clearly surprised by her actions too. "Come and tell me where you brought those delish-sexy shoes." Pam listened as Lafayette went into a detailed conversation about his shoes as she led him back to the bar.

"Look, Tara, I'm sorry we are keeping secrets from you but with Lafayette it's his secret. Like when he decided to finally tell us he was gay. Mr. Northman and I will tell you, Pam and Lafayette, and whoever else Mr. Northman wants involved, what's going on, when we're ready. It's been a lot to take in for both of us." she explained.

"Okay." Tara said, resigned. Eric was pleased Sookie put her foot down, gently. He suddenly saw a tuft of brown hair and sideburns move into the bar at vamp speed. He watched the figure buy a True Blood and sit at a table in the corner, but his eyes missed nothing.

"William Compton," Eric said loud and clear. The young vampire looked reluctant to approach him and tried ignoring him. He'd had a tip from the Shifter in Bon Temps that Compton had moved into the area.

Two of his were guards came into view and he nodded to them when the foolish young vampire refused his order. When he approached he felt Sookie tug on his hand and saw her wide eyes as she took in the sight of William Compton. She looked like she knew Compton and he didn't like it at all.

"Miss Stackhouse is everything well?" He asked her turning fully in her direction.

"Yes. Mr. Compton and I had a run in a while back. He was told to stay away from Bon Temps after he asked to drink from me instead of a True Blood. My relatives weren't happy, especially when he tried again and said it was such a shame as it would be such a waste," she said.

Eric turned a full vampire glare on Compton. "Is what Miss Stackhouse said true? I suggest you don't deny it Compton. You've already disrespected me by not making your presence known when you first moved into the area. Now, you, who's supposedly main-streaming, asks a human to drink from her instead of True Blood, thereby disrespecting her family, to add to your growing list of wrongdoings. Anything else I should be made aware of?" he growled. He'd let go of Sookie's hand for now, and rested both of his elbows on the armrests of the chair and leaned forward.

"JESSICA!" Compton ordered.

**Hmmm...what should I do with Bill's character?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review.**

**Chapter 8**

_**Eric's POV**_

He knew the sound of that voice. He'd recognize it anywhere. He and Pam shared a surprised look for a split-second.

"Don't tell me this is what I think it is." Eric sneered, dreading the answer already. When Compton didn't respond, he growled.

"Yes," Compton answered reluctantly.

"Pam, take Miss Stackhouse to my office, now. Long Shadow, please escort Mr. Lafayette and Miss Tara to my office with her." He did not want a baby vampire in the presence of his pregnant, half fairy, woman. That was a disaster waiting to happen. Thankfully Pam and Long Shadow moved quicker than Sookie, Tara and Lafayette could blink and all he heard was surprised squeals from the sudden movement.

_**Sookie's POV**_

To say she was unhappy with Eric was an understatement. She knew he was a vampire and all, but did he really have to set those other vamps on them and lock them up in his office?

Sookie was pacing back and forth, ignoring Laf and Tara. She had her hand on her stomach in a familiar place, feeling a lot lighter and happier despite being pissed at Eric right now. They'd just found each other again. _Freaking Compton_... Why did he have to show up? Who was Jessica? What caused Eric to react that way and go all Mr. Bossy Kingy Sheriffy on them?

Sookie had just started to relax and enjoy being next to him, loving the feel of their hands entwined together. It felt like forever since she'd last touched him. In a weird and crazy way it had.

"SOOKIE!" a voice broke through her musings. It yelled right next to her ear making her cringe and causing a sudden mood change due to pregnancy hormones. She turned nasty and glared darkly at the person she found offensive, which turned out to be an amused looking Lafayette. He had gone into his familiar pose of one hand on his hip, while his other hand clenched into a fist with his nails facing upwards, his eyes drawn to his nails, moving his fist around and looking bored.

"Now hooka, I don't know what's completely going on in this fucked up situation, but jeez honey, you need to chill the fuck out before you make a permanent dent in Mr. Delicious' flooring. I don't think he'd be too happy about it somehow, do you?" Laf paused. "Plus, you're making T over there go dizzy, and my head started spinning, and I didn't even take no drugs or alcoholic beverage. I ain't no doctor but getting all stressed and tense can't be good for that baby; however the fuck it got there."

"When a man and woman are in love, they make love, and create babies," a voice she knew all too well spoke from the doorway.

"But, you're a vampire," Tara burst. "Vampires can't make babies."

Sookie wasn't listening to Tara's blunt outburst. She had eyes for Eric and Eric alone, who opened his right arm for her. She snuggled into his side, another familiar thing. Eric didn't seem fazed by Tara's question and answered her bluntly.

"I was human once," he ignored Tara as he walked Sookie to his sofa and sat down with her on his lap, his arms going around her large belly.

"But, if rumors are true, you're over 1,000 years old," Lafayette chimed in, beating Tara to the punch.

"I am a famously known as a Viking. I am the oldest one around as far as I know, walking and talking, even if I am dead," Eric said the last word a little bitterly and Sookie rested her hands over his on her large stomach. She leaned her head on his chest.

"So what happened within the hour we were in here?" Sookie asked, glancing up at Eric who shrugged.

"Your call, lover, but I think we should wait until we have everyone who needs to be present to hear this. That way we won't have to repeat ourselves. I need to make a call to Christian," he smirked.

"Your brother Christian?" Sookie asked lifting her head up to look at him, feeling her eyes widen, and face light up.

"Mmm-hmm… Do you remember our visitors? The ones you warned me of?" He asked. She nodded, her face falling as he continued. "Sadly, the fucker got Christian too, five years later."

"I'm sorry Eric. What happened to Isabelle?" She asked as a feeling of dread washed over her.

"She had Christian's son and ruled as Queen on her own until her son took over from her when he came of age. She died a natural death." Sookie felt her eyes well up with tears. She had really liked Isabelle. She was by turns sad and happy for her that she got to live a full and healthy life, even if she was heartbroken without Christian. Sookie knew how she'd feel without Eric.

She hadn't noticed when Tara or Lafayette left, and soon found herself pulling Eric to lie with her on the sofa. She needed to be close to Eric, to know this was all real and not just a crazy dream. She needed to know that he was here, and that she was indeed carrying their child.

He seemed to know what she wanted and complied happily, by claiming her lips with his in a hard and passionate kiss that set them on fire, turning it up a notch or two, or should she say ten? Because their clothing disappeared so quickly that she hadn't even blinked yet and all of a sudden he was on top of her, resting his weight on his left elbow, his stomach rubbing against the baby bump and positioning himself at her entrance with his free hand. Eric looked at her, his eyes silently asking her permission. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"Eric, I want you. I need you. I don't care about anyone else or anything else, or what we've learned today. I just need you; I need to feel you so I know you're really here." she said, tears flowing down her cheeks again. She saw emotions flash in his eyes and then his lips found hers again in a slow meaningful kiss as he entered her. and made love to her. She didn't even care that it was on his couch in his office. She just needed him right now, right this very second and when he entered her fully, she felt whole. She felt right. This was where she belonged, with Eric, their child between them, both of them joined as one.

Before she came, he bit into her neck, drinking in her sweet elixir. He thrust into her, a little bit harder, but not enough to harm the baby. His lips removed themselves from her neck, where she'd just allowed him to feed and kissed her as she came hard, swallowing her screams of pleasure. He climaxed right along with her.

They lay there in a tangle of limbs with Eric's back facing the room, and her back leaning against the back of the sofa, still joined. Sookie slowly opened her eyes to meet Eric's gorgeous blue ones.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Midnight, the club is prime. I will have to make an appearance soon and I don't think you brought any spare clothing?" he looked at her questioningly. She shook her head, her eyes widening at the realization. Her clothes were probably ripped to shreds. Eric smirked.

"Don't worry lover, you can wear one of my shirts and boxers, as I don't think Pam has anything for a pregnant woman that she can spare."

"Oh shit." Sookie whispered, her eyes widening as she swore, something she hardly ever did. She did not even care about his famous smirk, the one she remembered so well that half of her wanted to slap and kiss at the same time. She raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm not wearing your boxers. I seem to remember you preferred going commando rather than wearing clothing."

"True, but I don't like to share what's mine, and I do not want others to have the privilege of seeing our son or daughter so clearly like this," he whispered, his hands going to her stomach.

"Where is Christian?" Sookie asked him out of the blue. Eric's face went blank, his eyes a little hard.

_Uh-oh_!

"No Idea. The last time I spoke to him was two decades ago." Her eyes widened.

"B-" He silenced her with his lips.

"A lot can happen in a thousand years." Was all he said.

"But you said you'll call him," she whispered. She had been thinking they were still close brothers.

"He deserves to know this. He cared for you like a sister too and you helped get Isabelle out of the depression that nearly tore them apart. He should have the right to at least know I have you back with me, though I'm not sure how he'll react. Our maker turned him on a bitter night. Isabelle had just lost two children." Eric paused. "He was walking the castle grounds clearing his head when our maker found him. He riled Christian up, who fought and bit back, but of course he was no match for a vampire. A human kind and warrior would be no match against us, no matter how powerful a human he was."

"Eric is this office safe?" she asked, suddenly remembering hearing about vampire's extended hearing.

"Mmm-hmm…" He kissed her again. "Of course, you know I like my privacy, plus I would be a fool of a Sheriff if I my walls weren't sound proof. A lot of private meetings take place here. Things have most certainly improved over time regarding technology, medicines and equipment." He smirked but suddenly looked annoyed. "Pam is requesting my presence," he said, seeing Sookie's confusion. He explained. "I have, what you call maker-child bond with Pamela. When a vampire creates another, that vampire is called his child, and they have a bond. I can call Pam and make her do whatever I want her to do, but she can only call me if it's really important."

"Oh, I think you said something earlier about Pam... I'm not sure. My head's been overloaded with information tonight,." she explained.

"Understandable." He kissed her again, sliding out of her, both of them feeling the loss. Eric sat up and Sookie heard his fangs click out, and then a crunching noise. He helped her up into a sitting position then offered her his bleeding wrist. She looked at him warily.

"Drink. It'll make you feel stronger, and be good nutrition for the baby. I called a supe doctor while you were sleeping. She's under strict instructions not to say anything about our situation," he said. "She said that the baby is fine and healthy and with my blood, your body will cope better and become stronger and healthier than it already is." When the wound healed up right before her, very fascinated, yet slightly revolted wide eyes she watched Eric bite his wrist again and put it to her lips. She gingerly took hold of his hand, feeling a familiar tingle when they touched. She put her lips to his wound and sucked.

It wasn't as unpleasant as she thought it was going to be. It tasted tangy and sweet. She looked up at Eric through her eyelashes, to find him watching her with lust-filled, hungry-looking eyes.

"I forgot to say that sharing blood can be very sexual. I could tell and smell when I drank from you earlier." Sookie glanced down at his manly parts and her eyes widened. He was hard again, ready for _her_. She took him in her hand and started to stroke him. Eric's head flung back, and this of course led to another round of sex, rather than making love. She didn't mind. Any close time with Eric, she'd grab it.

This time they both got up hastily, with Eric helping her to get up from the couch. He tossed her his shirt and a familiar black pair of trousers, that fit around her large belly perfectly and the material made her feel comfortable.

"You still have these trousers?" she asked, her eyes wide. Eric smirked.

"The very same." He came over and bent his head down to kiss their baby still growing inside her. "As much as I may want to sever certain people's heads for the situations they've put us in, I can't help but feel grateful that you both are well and okay and as selfish as this may sound, I never want to share you, or have you out of my sight ever again." he whispered.

Sookie's hands moved of their own accord and she wove her fingers in and out of his hair. She could have sworn he was purring as he stayed next to their baby speaking in his own language.

"All I want is to stay close to you." She felt his lips form into a smirk and tugged hard at his hair causing him to flinch.

"Ow!" That surprised her and she started feeling other emotions that weren't her own.

"Ah… Something else I should have told you, but as you pointed out earlier lover, a lot of information has been shoved our way tonight. When a vampire gives his blood to a human or another vampire, they can feel each others emotions." He paused.

She was surprised, but not horrified by this. She actually liked it. Being this close to Eric and being able to feel what he was feeling, made her feel closer to him. The baby kicked, clearly agreeing. Eric moved back in surprise and Sookie's eyebrows shot up. Was this what she felt in Merlotte's? Her baby kicking.

Eric suddenly growled causing Sookie to jump in surprise and he explained it was Pam calling him more urgently this time. He mumbled unintelligible words under his breath, in English and his own language, but kissed their baby before rising up to kiss her on the lips and handing her the forgotten shirt on his couch. She put it on, and slipped into her heels that felt uncomfortable with the extra weight.

Eric seemed to catch on and within the next moment there was a knock on the door. Sookie looked at him.

"Pam," he explained. He walked over to the door and opened it only enough so she could slip in. Sookie was thankful she'd put his shirt on. When the woman named Pam walked in, she wrinkled her nose, clearly ignoring Eric's glare and warning. Sookie could feel Eric's emotions flowing through her and she didn't have to see that Eric was glaring at Pam.

"Well, well, well," Pam said to Eric, "You finally got laid? Does this mean you're going to be nicer and less of an ass?"

"PAM!" Eric roared.

**I was thinking about taking a page out of QueenofArea 5's fanfics, and make Pamela unlikable in this fic...What do ya'll think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm kinda in a hurry, so I'll post chapter 10 tomorrow. Sorry, peeps. Enjoy and Review.**

**Chapter 9**

_**Pam's POV**_

"Pamela," Eric said his eyes full of warning, his tone hard. Pam rolled her eyes.

"Yes, _master?_" she asked, in a bored tone. He was acting weird and she didn't like it. It was strange to feel such strong love and devotion coming through their child-maker bond. It was weird and foreign, and she knew he'd shared his blood with _her_.

"What spell has this woman put on him?" she muttered.

"Sookie has not put any spell on me Pamela. Everything will be explained in time. I am arranging a meeting for those who need to hear our story, and you will be present for it." Pam's eyebrows shot up, and she gave him an annoyed glare that he'd used the child-maker bond to dive into her thoughts.

"Is she the woman from your past?" she asked. Pam watched as he held his arm out for the woman to take and she put her hand in his. The woman was wearing his trousers and t-shirt, her belly still large and round. How did she get this big so quickly?

"Another thing that will be explained Pam. Right now, Sookie needs shoes, size 8," Eric said. Pam looked at him slightly in surprise again.

"Who is our guest?" Pam was horribly surprised the question had yet to be answered. She didn't know when the last time she'd been that surprised. Probably when she was still human, and Dear Daddy was setting her up with all manner of disgusting men that held no interest to her.

"Where did Tara and Lafayette go?" the woman who had captured her master's attention suddenly said, before he could respond to Pam's question.

"They left at some point between our conversation and your tears, when I said of my brother and his wife," Eric answered.

Pam felt her eyebrows shoot up at this piece of news. She'd never met Eric's brother, but she knew he was a vampire as well as Eric. She wondered how this woman achieved something in such a short space of time, when she'd known her master a lot longer.

"Wrong again, Pamela. Now, please find Sookie some shoes, and are you going to tell me who our guests are, that you had to use are maker-child bond for, and call me so urgently... when I could have been busy doing other things more important?" She watched Eric smirk and waggle his eyebrows at the woman, Sookie, who blushed a delicious mouthwatering shade of red.

"I'll find the shoes first," Pam said off hand, walking out the office, not before hearing the woman speak.

"Is she always like that?"

"That's Pam. I'll warn you now lover, never say a bad thing about her shoes or you'll never hear the end of it." Eric replied fondly.

_You got that right. _ Pam felt amusement through their maker-child bond. Clearly the ass was eavesdropping again. Perhaps she'll torture him with Justin Beiber. Yes, yes! She started singing Justin Beiber songs in her head just for the sake of annoying Eric and keeping him out.

As she walked into her office, where the clothing for staff was held, and her own spare closet, she heard Eric say something about making a doctors appointment for their baby. Pam snorted. _Vampires can't have children_… BUT she could smell Eric strongly on Sookie, with a bond that she could feel through her own child-maker bond with Eric.

So how could they have such a strong bond already? She rudely listened into his thought processes just as he'd rudely listened into hers, and felt entitled to do so. She knew Eric let her get away with far more than any other maker would have. Her musings died away as she entered the closet filled with shoes.

_**Eric's POV**_

Eric was on full alert, more aware and wide-awake than ever before. Sookie brought him out of his boredom shell, and brought him to life again. She was his sunshine, his light in the dark, both her and their child.

"Sookie..." Eric said pulling her into his arms. Their baby between them, he loved the feeling of him or her kicking against his own stomach, from inside Sookie, and hearing the strong beat of more than one heart coming from Sookie's body. It was soothing.

"Mmm?" was her reply as she looked up through her eyelashes.

"Do you know what blood-bonds are?" he asked her.

"Yes, silly. I don't know how things are going to pan out for us now, but before I was thrown back a thousand years we'd already taken blood three times: one, when the maenad thing; two: the bullet; and three the knife..." Her eyes widened as realization hit. "Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea," she whispered. "We're already..." she trailed off.

"Mmm," he said, crashing his lips to hers, feeling contentment and strong bursts of love bounce between each other through their bond.

"But only in..." she trailed off. He took her chin in his hand and made her look up at him.

"Sookie, I'd marry you tomorrow if I could. I'd even go as far as doing a proper ceremony this time, if it means I can have you in my name, in all worlds. I'd marry you over and over again lover, in all supe community and human acknowledgments." He kissed her tears away then watched as shock hit her with a little fear, and then realization, and a little bit of guilt.

"Gran," she whispered, eyes still wide. He was amazed at how quickly a pregnant woman mood changed.

"Who is Gran, lover?" he asked her concerned. He heard her sigh, as she began to explain her family background.

"Gran is my grandmother, Adele Stackhouse. Fintan is my biological grandfather. My Gran was married to another man who could not give her children. Fintan fell in love with her and Gran wanted children badly. She was torn between two men. All three came to the agreement that Fintan would give Gran and her husband, Earl, children. Fintan's one condition was that he would still be allowed to see his children and help them grow into this world. They didn't know about supernaturals, my Aunt Linda or my Gran's husband... But Fintan had a strong bond with my father, Corbet Brigant-Stackhouse who had me with a woman named Michelle Stackhouse."

To say Eric was shocked would be the understatement of the century but before he could respond a knock on the door stopped him. He, however, did notice how Sookie said Michelle Stackhouse with some resentment, hurt and anger mixed in. He would have to ask her about that at a later date.

"Pam," Eric answered Sookie's questioning look.

The door opened, and Pam stepped in with a pair of black flats and handed them to Eric.

"Are you going to tell me who the guest is Pamela or am I going to have to command you to tell me?" he asked as Pam closed the door behind her. Pam rolled her eyes.

"I hope he doesn't go all Mr. Bossy on you, though it would be nice to see him burn someone else's ass once in a while," Pam said. Eric felt Sookie's amusement.

"He doesn't do the ass burning in our relationship, that's my job!" Sookie said with mirth. Again he was surprised at how quickly her mood changed and wasn't surprised when Pam's face lit up and her eyes sparkled.

She clapped her hands together and rubbed them in a menacing sort of way. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

Eric groaned. "PAM!"

Sookie came up to him and wrapped her arms around his arm resting her head against his shoulder, looked up at him through her eyelashes and patted his arm saying. "Don't worry; your ass won't be blue unless you pull any of those stunts again. Don't think I have forgotten, mister, now that I remember everything. I still feel sorry for that maid." Sookie's tone was laced with amusement but her emotions where a little different.

Eric looked down at Sookie with wide-eyes ignoring Pam's cackle - the evil little witch, pixie vampire.

"You wouldn't do that again, lover?" he asked her totally forgetting the question he'd asked Pam about their guests.

She raised her eyebrow. "Try me."

"Oh, I do hope this one is here to stay," Pam said. Eric turned a glare at her and handed Sookie the shoes, she went to sit on the couch.

"Sookie_ is _the only one Pam," Eric said. Pam looked taken aback by his sudden fierceness.

"Eric, when are you going to call Christian?" Sookie asked him randomly, causing Pam to look even more shocked. He'd spoken of Christian once or twice but Pam had never actually met his brother before.

"Not now Pam. We have more important things to deal with, like who this guest of ours is you called me urgently for, yet we are still in my office."

Eric opened his arm up for Sookie, feeling and hearing her coming closer, and the sound of her heavy footfalls tapping on the office flooring. Her heavy footfalls are due to their child, clearly weighing her down a little. Sookie snuggled into his side and he held her tightly to him, shocking Pam once more.

"The Queen Sophie-Anne and her child, along with her ah… new addition I guess." Pam glared at him after she said it. His eyes widened at this news.

"What does she want and what is she doing here unannounced?" Eric asked.

Pam shrugged. "How the fuck should I know? I'm just the messenger." She said the last part with a sneer. Pam hated being bossed around, especially by anyone that wasn't him, and he only really ordered her and bossed her around within reason and rarely.

"Queen?" Sookie asked, wide-eyes looking up at him, then at Pam.

"I will explain later, lover." He was reluctant to go out there with Sookie. He knew they'd already had shared blood in the past, before she was sent to his time, and were wed in vampire terms. He came to the realization when he took her the second time, their bond stronger than ever, and you don't get strong bonds like that with just two mouthfuls of blood.

"Let's just get this shit over with," he said, giving Pam a hard stare, his arm tightening around Sookie.

Pam gave him a sharp nod, turned on her heel and marched towards the door, opening it and holding it open for him to take hold of before she marched out in front of him. Eric rolled his eyes.

"A word of advice lover, don't speak unless you're spoken to," Eric said. Sookie rolled her eyes, but noticed how serious Eric was.

Eric felt she was ready, and rested her hands in a familiar pose on her stomach. He removed his arm from around her waist and offered her his arm instead. She removed her left hand from her stomach and rested it on his arm, keeping her right hand just where her stomach curved round.

Eric started to walk forward closing the door behind him with a click and walking out into the crowded club, which was clearly a lot busier than before they went into the office.

Eric walked up to his throne and tried not to glare at the woman who now lounged in HIS seat with her legs over the arm and her body half turned facing the crowd, her elbow resting on the other arm glancing down at her nails in boredom.

He ignored her pets and said icily, "Majesty?"

"Finally decided to show yourself, Northman? I didn't take you as one for being a coward," the Queen said. Eric growled loudly in warning. Queen or not, he'd been a King a lot longer than she had been a vampire monarch. She didn't even have any royal blood line in her.

"I. Am. Not. A. Coward." Pure rage washed through him, affecting Sookie and Pam. Sookie's grip tightened on his arm and he saw Pam from the corner of his eye as he glared at Queen Sophie-Anne.

This time the Queen looked up, but not before Sookie said in a shocked voice, "Hadley?"

**Gee, Hadley...Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I meant to post this hours ago...but I was finishing up chapter 4 of Un-foolish. My muse for that story has returned. **

**Enjoy and Review.**

**Chapter 10**

All eyes zoomed in on Sookie.

"No. Fucking. Way!" said Tara, who had come up behind her at some point, and Lafayette said, "Shit," to her right. Sookie swore she was seeing things. So much had happened already tonight. It seemed to be a night filled with faces from the past. The Queen's eyes raked over her. Eric was far from happy. He was furious and his whirlwind emotions only grew from ice, cold anger to hatred.

"You stole my next _child_, Northman," the Queen said in a sulky voice.

"Excuse me?" Sookie said, unable to keep her mouth shut as she looked upon the Queen with wide eyes, eyebrows raised.

"But I can see you've already put claim on her... Is she fat? Or with child?" the Queen asked, completely ignoring her. She jumped in before Eric could.

"I'm not fat you bitch." Sookie glared at the woman, who didn't seem fazed by her insult, and looked bored. That just pissed her off even more.

"Sookie..." Eric said in warning standing slightly in front of her. She ignored him but before she could respond this time the Queen's eyes snapped to her stomach and she felt her arms huddle her baby protectively, and stood behind Eric some more, suddenly feeling afraid and wary.

"Please remove your eyes from MY child Sophie-Anne." Eric's voice was full of authority. A familiar tone sneaked into his voice as he ordered the Queen in an icy tone, one she'd heard him use a couple of times, and once with that Lord Nickolas...There were gasps that went around the room. Eric suddenly went into command mode.

"Chow, Bronx's, and Pam. Get everyone human out of the club, minus my wife's friends," he said, not taking his gaze off the Queen, standing protectively in front of Sookie. He was glaring like they were scum before him, nothing but dirt on his shoe and a thorn in his side.

Sookie felt warm and fuzzy inside when he called her his wife. She knew it was true in vampire terms, and was surprised he spoke of it due to the fact they hadn't talked of the blood sharing. It took them a while to remember clearly that both of them had already had each others blood.

Within minutes the club was empty of humans except for Sookie's two friends and the Queen's pets. Eric's vampires were standing in a half circle around the stage.

"Your wife? Your Child?" the Queen paused, her eyes never leaving Sookie. "My, my, Northman. You have been busy since we last spoke."

"Vampires can't have babies," said the woman next to the queen, the one who looked similar to Sookie.

"They can't," Sookie agreed quietly, recovering from hearing her cousin's voice for the first time in years. The last time she saw Hadley was when she was at a low point in her life, a drug addict who stole money from Gran and personal items from their home. She'll never forgive her for the hurt she'd caused her family over the years. She never even went to her own mother's funeral, and she had abandoned her child. Gosh, everything was such a mess and a lot to take in. The only thing Sookie was one hundred percent sure of was Eric and their baby.

"So how are you pregnant with a vampire's child? That is physically impossible. We are dead and do not have the means to create children or else the vampire community would no doubt be twice, if not triple, the size it is now," Sophie-Anne said.

"All we are saying at this point in time Sophie-Anne," Eric said her name like it was dirt on his shoe, "is that Sookie is my wife, and she is with MY child." He paused, staring at her hard, and not in a friendly way, then added "Why is it you are here unannounced? I would have been more prepared if you'd given me an advance in warning." She had the audacity to roll her eyes and swung her legs forward so her feet rested on the floor. He was going to have to disinfect his throne when she leaves.

"Now where's the fun in that Northman?" the Queen smirked at him. "I do not appreciate the tone you are taking with me or your attitude. I came into the area to check on one of my employees and the task I set for him." She paused deliberately, her eyes flickering back to Sookie behind him. "But you've already beaten me to the prize."

"So this was what young William was up to in my area. HE disrespected me by not signing in; he then went and basically asked MY wife if he could drink from her. Luckily, her relatives were in the area and put a stop to it before he could do any further damage. Gee, so much for _mainstreaming_...which is what the rumor was: an unregistered vampire in my area mainstreaming."

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Compton chose that moment to arrive, uninvited, but probably summoned by Sophie Ann or one of her children.

"Yes, and Miss Stack-" the Queen began.

He cut her off. "Northman."

"Mrs. Northman should have been mine, along with her cousin Hadley," the Queen finished her statement. As soon as the Queen said that, Sookie shot Hadley a dark glare, ignoring everyone else including the two new vampires present.

"You're the reason my name got dragged into this whole supernatural mess?" she hissed. Hadley had the decency to look guilty.

"She asked me about my family and so I told her about my family," Hadley explained, jutting her chin.

Sookie glared and snapped icily back. "That did NOT mean you had to tell the bitch about my fucking telepathy!"

"Sookie," Eric warned her.

"No Eric. She's the reason why I'm even involved in this mumbo jumbo vampire politics. She's the reason Bill even arrived in Bon Temps in the first place and she's the reason why so many people are interested in me." Sookie said this while the glare on her face turned to anger, hurt and betrayal.

"Sookie..." Hadley said in a small voice.

"NO! DON''T HADLEY! Just don't!" Sookie shouted, as she stared at Hadley coldly. The room went deadly quiet, she turned around on her heel and marched off to Eric's office where she slammed the door shut making as much noise as possible in the now silent bar.

He glared at both women, the Queen and Hadley.

"If you think you can challenge me for my wife, then you are sorely mistaken. Do you know who her family is? Who I AM?" he growled out each letter and word, feeling the vampire in him come out of the surface. Feeling how hurt, angry and betrayed Sookie felt made his own rage rise. This was supposed to be his and Sookie's night and he was interrupted for this? More bullshit?

When the Queen didn't respond she looked at the woman who'd upset Sookie, looking for answers.

"Hadley doesn't know Northman," said another voice he recognized sadly too well. Eric turned around and came face to face with Niall, Prince of Sky, his son Fintan and his other son, the one called Dermot. A fourth man was standing near them, a demon.

"I don't know what?" Hadley asked standing next to the Queen, who was staring at the men before her with wide eyes.

"Be quiet, Delahoussaye," the demon said, speaking for the first time. "You've caused enough trouble already. Don't go opening that large mouth of yours anymore tonight or you may find yourself in my world's version of hell and there's nothing," he paused looking at the Queen, "your queen can do about it."

"Delahoussaye?" The Queen said, ignoring the demon's comment about her. "Hadley - you said your name was Hadley Stackhouse." Hadley went to open her mouth while half glaring at the demon. Every vampire in the room could smell a spark of fear in her but she was interrupted.

"That is her father's last name. Her mother was a Brigant. I'm ashamed to be sharing the same blood as her." The second son, Dermot, said standing next to Fintan.

"Dermot! That's enough." Niall finally stepped forward, glancing in Eric's direction.

"Northman, pull your shit together. Leclerq if you are here to attempt to put claim to my great-granddaughter then you will start war with the Fae. If you so much as attempt to harm a hair on her head, you will not only start a war with my people, but the demon world as well. If all you've come here to do is to start trouble, in the hopes of bringing Hadley to persuade Sookie to join you, then I suggest you _leave_ now and I'll pretend I never saw you."

After hearing the news regarding the demon's involvement, Eric shared a look with Pam, both raising their eyebrows. Sophie-Anne rose from Eric's throne rather ungracefully, and stood looking like a bitch, but probably thinking she looked regal.

"Fine! Compton, you're banned from my state. Though your pretty child can come and serve me if she wishes."

"Yes, please." Jessica, spoke up, relieved. "I can't stand another minute of this piece of shit that condemned me to this life making me drink that disgusting bottled stuff. I'd rather drink animal blood than that stuff. If it means more freedom, I'd rather work for you, your majesty." Sophie-Anne looked delighted and Eric had to say the look on Compton's face was well worth it. From the little time he'd been in Jessica's company he could tell she was certainly a colorful one.

"If you don't mind, Northman, I wish to see my granddaughter and introduce her to our friend here," Fintan said. Eric eyed the demon suspiciously. Were they trying to steal Sookie away from him? Niall seemed to pick up on his line of thoughts.

"Do not worry yourself, Northman. He means no harm. I would never put Sookie in any kind of danger. We will need to speak with you and your child in private when all your minions have gone regarding a delicate topic. It must be out of reach of undeserving ears." Eric nodded. Niall and Dermot stayed while Fintan and the demon went towards his office. He watched them for a while as Niall stepped closer to him. Eric kept his bond with Sookie open so he was alert to her emotions.

"Well, well, I didn't know you had such high connections Northman," Sophie-Anne said in a sickly sweet tone that made him want to vomit. Eric was suddenly bombarded with a strong burst of sadness and betrayal from Sookie. He pulled his shit together before he could respond to the Queen.

"If you are done here for tonight with your pointless visit, could you please remove yourself from my club and take your shit with you? As you can see I have more urgent matters to deal with tonight. I'd rather not listen to you whine about losing Sookie, and not having the pair you wanted."

She glared at him, and he just looked blankly back at her, with boredom showing in his eyes.

"Fine! But don't think you haven't heard the last of this, Northman." She was about to step completely off the raised stage when she turned around and leveled Hadley with a stare. "You're also banned from my household and are no longer welcomed in my kingdom. If only I went with my original plan to secure Sookie in my household, rather than listen to you and Compton, then we wouldn't be in this mess now." She paused. "Your things will be sent here and after that I will cut all ties we once shared." With that she left a stunned Hadley Delahoussaye standing rooted to her spot.

Eric felt a strange connection form in his bond, and it wasn't to do with his bond with Sookie, but Pam. He looked in Pam's direction to see a strange look on her face. He followed her gaze to where she seemed transfixed, not moving and found she was staring at Hadley who looked like she'd been slapped hard across the face. The emotions Pam was feeling unnerved him. They were unlike her. His eyes flickered back and forth between Pam and Hadley and as he heard the entrance doors to his club shut.

"Fuck." he said, realizing what had just happened, or was about to happen.

**No wait, don't tell me. Pam is going to fall for Hadley? That seems unlikely...how about we find a**_** better **_**suitor (female) for Pam? I already cut Hadley some slack in my own fanfic, now I kinda want her be a bitch playing innocent. And what do you think about Christian with Tara?**


End file.
